La Zona B
by Elias Arenas
Summary: Guión de Guionista Enfurecido. Precuela de Jurassic Park
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** **:**

Esta historia, escrita a modo de guión de película, pertenece a Guionista Enfurecido. Pretende arreglar las confusiones que aparecen en la saga.

Sitios del Autor: guionistaenfurecido blogspot com y el canal de Youtube, Agujeros de Guion.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE KYLE – DÍA**

El cascarón se va rompiendo lentamente. Del huevo asoma una cabeza llena de dientes. Los ojos del dinosaurio miran fijamente a KYLE CLEMENTS (30) y a varios científicos que hay tras él. Uno de ellos es el DR. WU (30).

Kyle sonríe al dinosaurio recién nacido.

KYLE

Bienvenido al mundo.

Se gira hacia Wu.

KYLE

¿Y bien, Dr. Wu? ¿Tiranosaurio?

Wu asiente con una sonrisa.

WU

Tiranosaurio.

KYLE

¡Sí!

Todos en el laboratorio sonríen y lo celebran.

SUENA MÚSICA ROQUERA DE LOS 80.

 **EXT. COMPLEJO DE LABORATORIOS DE INGEN EN ISLA SORNA – DÍA**

Se ven los edificios que forman el complejo de laboratorios de Ingen en mitad de la selva (ref. JP3).

TÍTULO: LA ZONA B

TÍTULO: ISLA SORNA, 1990

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – DÍA**

Una puerta del pasillo se abre y el tiranosaurio, de un metro de altura y con un pequeño bozal en los morros sale asustando a varios científicos.

Kyle sale por detrás y lo coge. Tira de él con fuerza para volver a meterlo en el laboratorio.

Una científica le reprende, enfadada.

CIENTÍFICA

No dejes a tus animalitos sueltos por aquí, Kyle.

KYLE

Perdón.

Kyle vuelve a meter al tiranosaurio dentro.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Kyle está en la cafetería, situada en la planta baja del complejo y con una enorme cristalera que da a una terraza en la selva. Hay algunos científicos.

Kyle coge varios filetes de carne de la cocina sin que nadie se de cuenta.

 **INT. LABORATORIO de kyle – DÍA**

Kyle calienta los filetes con un mechero de laboratorio y se los da a comer. El rex salta con un bozal flexible en la boca y coge el trozo de carne al vuelo.

KYLE

No te atragantes.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – DÍA**

ED REGIS (40) camina por los pasillos junto con MEGAN AGIRRE (28).

ED REGIS

Este es el bloque principal, donde se encuentran los laboratorios. Ahora iremos a la planta de embriones.

Regis abre la puerta del laboratorio de Kyle y una pelotita de goma sale al pasillo. Y tras ella el tiranosaurio que ya ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros más.

Megan se asusta y cae al suelo. El rex acerca su hocico con el bozal flexible hacia ella.

Kyle sale después sonriendo.

KYLE

Tranquila, no hace nada.

Se vuelve hacia Regis, que le mira con mala leche.

REGIS

¿Qué te dije de tener al rex suelto por los laboratorios?

KYLE

Oh, vamos, Ed. Necesitaba airearse. Estar tanto tiempo metido en una jaula no es lo que mejor le conviene.

Megan acerca su mano con cuidado al Rex y le acaricia. Está flipando. Nunca antes ha visto un dinosaurio.

MEGAN

Es increíble. Es un dinosaurio.

Kyle sonríe hacia Megan.

KYLE

Todos dicen eso el primer día.

Regis suspira y hace las presentaciones mientras Megan se levanta del suelo.

REGIS

Kyle Clements, Megan Agirre, nuestra nueva veterinaria.

KYLE

Encantado.

Ambos se estrechan la mano.

REGIS

Clements es uno de los mejores genetistas que tenemos en la isla.

Se gira hacia él.

REGIS

¿Podrías enseñar a Megan las instalaciones? Tengo algunas cosas urgentes que hacer.

Se vuelve hacia Megan con aire afable.

REGIS

Aún estamos de obras.

MEGAN

Entiendo.

KYLE

No te preocupes, Ed. Yo me encargo.

REGIS

Genial.

Ed Regis empieza a alejarse pero, se gira.

REGIS

Y mete al rex en su jaula.

Kyle asiente.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Kyle lleva al rex atado como un perro y camina junto a Megan por la zona de jaulas, donde diversas especies de dinosaurio están encerradas dentro de ellas. Operarios del complejo les lanzan fardos de comida o carne.

Se pueden ver algunas crías de Triceratops, de Estegosaurios, de Brachiosaurios, de Parasaurolophus, de Gallimimus…

KYLE

Yo les dije que las jaulas eran demasiado pequeñas para tantos animales.

Megan mira horrorizada a los animales. Un estegosaurio pequeño, luego un triceratops pequeño también. Luego un velocirraptor chiquitín.

KYLE

Este es un velocirraptor. Menudo loco hijo de puta. He tenido más cortes por su culpa…

MEGAN

¿Hasta cuando les tenéis encerrados así?

KYLE

Hasta que cumplen tres años. Es decir, la edad adulta. Muchos ya alcanzan su tamaño máximo a los cuatro o cinco. Tras eso, les metemos en un avión y les llevamos a las instalaciones de isla Nublar.

MEGAN

No es bueno para un animal permanecer tres años confinados aquí. ¿No hay manera de sacarles?

KYLE

Megan la reivindicativa. Me gusta.

Ambos sonríen.

KYLE

Yo llevo tiempo diciéndolo, pero Ingen en general y Ed Regis en particular, están demasiado ocupados terminando las instalaciones de Jurassic Park como para hacer algún caso.

Kyle se para delante de una jaula vacía y mete al tiranosaurio.

KYLE

Vamos, nena. Adentro.

Cierra la jaula y el rex le mira con tristeza. Megan también.

MEGAN

Pobre.

KYLE

En el parque será feliz. Espero.

Megan se gira hacia una de las paredes del fondo y ve una gran compuerta metálica en la que pone PROHIBIDO EL ACCESO.

MEGAN

Kyle, ¿a dónde lleva esa compuerta?

KYLE

Es el laboratorio de contención de especies peligrosas. O era. Bueno, digamos que ahora es el reino privado de la Doctora Levine.

MEGAN

¿Quién es la doctora Levine?

 **INT. PAJARERA – DÍA**

La DOCTORA LEVINE (40) está en una plataforma metálica dentro de la pajarera (ref. JP3) para pteranodones. Está llena de operarios de construcción, aún está en obras. La instalación está enclavada entre las paredes de dos acantilados.

Levine está leyendo unos planos junto con uno de los capataces.

LEVINE

Dile a George que esto es una mierda. Y que llevamos demasiado retraso.

CAPATAZ

Pero doctora… Hemos hecho lo que nos dijeron.

LEVINE

Lo que os han dicho un puñado de ingenieros que no tienen ni idea de que aquí van a vivir animales.

CAPATAZ

¿Entonces?

LEVINE

Necesitamos una ampliación.

CAPATAZ

Mi puesto puede peligrar si…

LEVINE

Pues ya buscaremos a otro.

CAPATAZ

Haré lo que pueda, doctora.

El capataz se va y Levine se queda mirando cómo va la construcción de la pajarera.

 **EXT. PAJARERA – DÍA**

Un jeep aparca cerca de un edificio de observación de aves (ref. JP3). Ed Regis se baja el coche y entra dentro.

 **INT. PAJARERA – DÍA**

Ed Regis baja las escaleras metálicas y ve a los operarios trabajando. Encuentra a Levine en una plataforma y va hacia ella.

LEVINE

Ed Regis, qué placer verte por aquí y no tras un escritorio.

REGIS

Levine, tenemos que hablar.

Levine se pone a pasearse por las plataformas colgantes de la pajarera. Regis la sigue.

LEVINE

Ya se lo he explicado a la junta. El recinto es demasiado pequeño para…

REGIS

No he venido a hablar sobre la pajarera. Mira, no puedo dirigir esta base correctamente si cada uno tiene proyectos secretos.

LEVINE

Mi laboratorio es cosa mía. Sólo yo tengo acceso y preferiría que continuase así.

REGIS

No sé qué rollo os traéis Hammond y tú, pero no me gusta. Es negligente. Peligroso. Quiero estar al tanto de todo.

LEVINE

Habla con Hammond.

REGIS

No se puede razonar con ese hombre. Siempre tiene un discursito para evadir el tema.

Levine sonríe.

LEVINE

Sí. Así es como se ha hecho rico.

REGIS

¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

LEVINE

Lo dices como si a mí me hiciera caso siempre. Ya le dije que fabricar dinosaurios voladores no era buena idea… Y ya ves.

Levine se aleja y se pone a hablar con algunos operarios. Ed se queda sin saber qué hacer, confuso y algo enfadado.

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – DÍA**

Un todoterreno llega por un camino de tierra hasta un pequeño poblado (ref. JP2). Es una calle principal en la que al final hay un edificio grande de una planta con una gran antena de comunicaciones encima. A la derecha hay una gasolinera y a la izquierda hay primero una gran torre que hace de centralita para la central geotérmica y, junto a esta, un edificio de madera de dos plantas que sirve de barracones para alojar a los obreros.

A la entrada pasan por unas verjas en las que pone "INGEN, WE MAKE YOUR FUTURE".

El coche aparca junto a la gasolinera y salen Kyle y Megan. Otros científicos y operarios están por allí. Es un pueblo bastante vivo.

KYLE

Este es el poblado. Aquí viven los obreros y los operarios de la central geotérmica.

MEGAN

¿Central geotérmica?

Kyle señala hacia la torre que tienen a su izquierda y los tubos negros que salen de ella hacia la selva. Parece un esqueleto de ballena.

KYLE

Desde la torre se puede manejar los controles básicos, pero la central está bajo tierra. Desde aquí la energía se distribuye a las demás instalaciones.

MEGAN

¿Y esa antena?

Megan señala hacia la gran antena de comunicaciones del edificio principal.

KYLE

El edificio de comunicaciones.

MEGAN

¿Por qué está tan separado de los laboratorios?

KYLE

Bueno, digamos que las prisas hicieron que las cosas no se planificaran bien. La central geotérmica tenía que estar aquí por su cercanía a los reservorios, pero se dieron cuenta de que los laboratorios era mejor construirlos cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, para el transporte y demás.

Kyle abre la puerta de la gasolinera y saluda a alguien que está dentro, de dependiente.

KYLE

Buenos días, Manuel.

MANUEL

Buenos días.

Dentro de la gasolinera hay un pequeño supermercado. Kyle se vuelve hacia Megan.

KYLE

No hay demasiada variedad, pero te acostumbras.

MEGAN

Mientras haya chocolate…

Ambos sonríen.

 **EXT. PLAYA – ATARDECER**

El sol se esconde tras el horizonte del mar.

FRANCIS BARRETT (27) sonríe. Es un tipo delgado y con gafas.

FRANCIS

¿Y está buena?

Kyle se encuentra tumbado en una hamaca entre dos palmeras. Junto a él está sentado MATT GALAGHER (35), un tipo bastante rudo y con uniforme de seguridad. Los tres están junto a una pequeña cabaña de madera.

KYLE

Muy buena. Y es encantadora.

MATT

¿De Dilofosaurios?

Todos ríen.

KYLE

Hace que quiera quedarme aquí más tiempo, así que imaginaos.

FRANCIS

Oh, justo cuando puedes librar tres meses enteros. Sí que te ha dado bien.

MATT

Ya te dije, Kyle, que al final te ibas a acostumbrar a esto.

Matt se fumaba un puro, relajado.

KYLE

Quizás tengas razón, Matt. Puede que esto no esté tan mal.

FRANCIS

No tenéis ni idea.

MATT

¿Qué pasa, Francis? ¿Echas de menos tus ordenadores?

FRANCIS

¿En serio os gusta estar todo el día rodeado de maleza? ¿De mosquitos?

KYLE

Y de dinosaurios, no te olvides.

Francis resopla.

MATT

Hablando de dinos… Mañana marcho a Nublar. Tenemos que trasladar a los Braquiosaurios.

KYLE

Sí, ya han crecido bastante. Más rápido de lo esperado. Pronto no cabrán en el avión de carga. Saluda al doctor Wu de mi parte.

FRANCIS

¿Entonces? ¿Vas a intentar ligarte a la veterinaria?

Kyle se levanta de la hamaca.

KYLE

He resucitado dinosaurios extintos de hace 65 millones de años. Si eso no le impresiona no sé qué más hacer.

MATT

Domestica al Rex. Consigue que haga malabares.

Kyle ríe.

KYLE

Con esos bracitos que tiene no sé yo…

Francis mira su reloj.

FRANCIS

Va siendo hora de irse a dormir.

Kyle va alejándose hacia su coche aparcado junto a la cabaña, Francis también va hacia él. Cuando pasa junto a Matt le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

KYLE

Me voy a dormir. Sigue fumando tu puro y protegiéndonos de la amenaza de los mosquitos, Matt.

MATT

Así lo haré.

Matt se queda sonriendo fumando mirando al mar en la playa.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Megan está pastoreando a pequeños triceratops por la campa cerca a los laboratorios. Varios guardias con uniforme vigilan desde lejos. Los trices parecen bastante mansos y Megan les da de comer tranquilamente.

MEGAN

Eso es, muy bien, chica.

Kyle camina hacia ella sonriendo.

KYLE

Veo que por fin lo has conseguido, Megan la pastora.

Megan se levanta y sonríe a Kyle.

MEGAN

Sí. Después de mucho dar el coñazo me han hecho caso.

Ambos se ponen a andar por la campa mientras los trices corretean por el lugar.

 **INT. DESPACHO DE LEVINE – DÍA**

Levine observa a Kyle y a Megan pastorear a los trices desde su despacho, en la segunda planta del edificio principal. Pasea por la estancia y mira una vídeo-pantalla sobre su mesa. En ella aparece la cara de John Hammond.

LEVINE

La investigación va lenta, pero pronto tendré resultados.

HAMMOND

Bien, bien.

LEVINE

Iría más rápida con más personal. Yo sola no puedo hacerlo todo. ¿Por qué no confía en Regis?

HAMMOND

Confío demasiado en Regis. Por algo es el coordinador de Ingen en la isla. Y confío tanto en él que sé que desaprobaría todo esto.

Levine suspira.

HAMMOND

En cuanto abramos el parque y quede patente que todo funciona correctamente…

LEVINE

Y eso será… ¿dentro de dos, tres años?

HAMMOND

Con la inversión recuperada, la nueva división de Ingen tendrá luz verde. Y tú serás quien esté al frente de ella.

Levine se gira y contempla el exterior por la ventana, pensativa.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Megan y Kyle entran en el recinto de las jaulas. Kyle se separa de ella para ir a ver a su Rex mientras que Megan conduce a los pequeños triceratops hacia sus jaulas.

Al fondo hay varios operarios moviendo una jaula de grandes dimensiones para cargarla en un camión. Dentro hay un triceratops bastante más crecido.

Megan mete a los trices en sus jaulas mientras escucha los ruidos de las máquinas que mueven la jaula grande y los "cuidado, con cuidado" de los operarios.

Pero entonces escucha un fuerte golpe metálico y después gritos. Cuando se gira ve que la jaula se ha caído de la grúa y la puerta se ha roto. La puerta se desploma en el suelo y el Triceratops sale. Hacia ella.

Los operarios se largan corriendo por otro lado, pero Megan se encuentra en un pasillo lleno de jaulas a derecha e izquierda, con otros dinosaurios encerrados. Solo puede correr hacia el frente, hacia la gran salida que da a la campa.

El triceratops va hacia ella. Megan corre como loca, aterrada. Los cuernos del dinosaurio van a chocar contra ella pronto.

Y entonces una mano agarra la bata de Megan y tira de ella, hacia el interior de una jaula. Es Kyle. Ambos se meten dentro de la pequeña jaula junto con el Rex con bozal.

El triceratops pasa de ellos y sale al exterior, a la campa, mientras los guardias huyen despavoridos.

Kyle y Megan se miran. Ella respira fuerte, aún está aterrada.

KYLE

¿Estás bien?

MEGAN

He estado en Sanfermines antes.

Ambos sonríen, aún asustados.

 **EXT. CAMINO DE LA SELVA – DÍA**

Matt está condiciendo su coche por la selva. Recibe una llamada de teléfono.

MATT

Aquí Matt. Acabo de aterrizar. ¿No podéis dejarme un poco en paz, chicos?

Entonces su cara se vuelve de sorpresa.

MATT

¡No me jodas!

Matt acelera.

Pero entonces se encuentra de frente con el triceratops y trata de esquivarlo. Lo consigue y frena en seco cerca de unos árboles. Se da la vuelta y coge una maleta del asiento trasero, de ahí saca un rifle de tranquilizantes.

MATT

(para sí mismo, con sorna)

Te vas unos días y…

Matt mira por la ventana y cuando se da cuenta ve que el trice va a embestirle. Los cuernos del animal entran a través de uno de los laterales del vehículo mientras el otro lateral hace tope contra los troncos de unos árboles.

Matt se encuentra dentro del vehículo entre los dos cuernos del trice. El coche comienza a ser aplastado contra los árboles.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Varios vehículos con guardias van hacia el camino de tierra por el que ha huido el trice.

Kyle y Megan salen del complejo sorprendidos por la que se ha liado.

 **EXT. CAMINO DE LA SELVA – DÍA**

Matt agarra el rifle y llega a la parte superior del coche. Abre la abertura de arriba y sale por ahí. Asoma el rifle y dispara un dardo entre los ojos del animal.

El trice muge y comienza a mover el coche. Matt introduce otro dardo dentro del rifle. Sin embargo, entre tanto tambaleo, se le escurre de las manos.

El movimiento hace que también se le caiga el rifle.

El trice intenta sacar el coche de sus cuernos, pero está atascado.

Matt consigue coger uno de los dardos y se lo piensa, porque tiene en mente una locura.

Salta del tejado del coche al gran collar del trice. Éste mueve su cabeza arriba y abajo. Matt es lanzado unos centímetros hacia arriba, pero se agarra en el borde de la gran placa y cae sobre la espalda del dinosaurio. Y una vez allí saca el dardo y se lo inyecta directamente en la zona más blanda del cuello.

En ese mismo momento llegan vehículos con los guardias, que ven al trice agacharse lentamente hasta quedar dormido con Matt sobre su espalda.

Kyle y Megan bajan de uno de los vehículos junto a varios guardias con sus rifles en alto.

Matt se baja del dinosaurio y sonríe hacia ellos.

MATT

Todo controlado, chicos.

 **EXT. TERRAZA DE LA CAFETERÍA, LABS – NOCHE**

Guardias, científicos y algunos operarios están de fiesta en la terraza. La música suena. Todos beben cerveza mientras se divierten.

Matt es la estrella de la fiesta. Está rodeado de otros empleados mientras le escuchan con aire jocoso.

MATT

Y entonces me lancé a su cabeza. Y no paraba de hacer esto, así que me agarré a donde pude.

Kyle pasa junto a él y se saludan. Matt sigue a lo suyo y Kyle sigue paseando, como buscando a alguien, a Megan.

Y entonces escucha un disparo a lo lejos. Se gira y ve a Francis en un claro apartado disparando a botellas. Por sus movimientos parece algo borracho.

Kyle va hacia él.

KYLE

¿Qué tal, Francis?

FRANCIS

Necesito salir de esta isla.

Kyle mira la pistola que tiene Francis.

KYLE

¿De dónde has sacado eso?

FRANCIS

Matt está muy contento por su hazaña de hoy, pero podría haber muerto. Llevo diciéndolo desde que llegamos, Kyle. Esos animales son peligrosos.

MEGAN

No hace falta que lo jures.

Kyle y Francis se dan la vuelta y ven a Megan tras ellos. Kyle se alegra de verla.

KYLE

Megan, ¿qué tal te lo estás pasando?

MEGAN

Muy bien, ¿qué tal vosotros?

KYLE

Francis está borracho. No le termina de convencer esto del Parque Jurásico.

Francis se da la vuelta, algo molesto, con el arma aún en la mano. Kyle se asusta y se la quita.

FRANCIS

¿Parque Jurásico? La mayoría de las especies que tenemos no son de ese periodo. Sería más correcto llamarlo Parque Cretácico. Y aun más correcto Parque Mesozoico.

Kyle y Megan se ríen. Francis resopla.

FRANCIS

Ya veo que no me tomáis en serio. En fin, me voy a descansar. Mañana tendré que reparar la jodida antena del poblado, que se ha vuelto a joder.

KYLE

Descansa, Francis.

Francis se va y Kyle y Megan se quedan solos.

MEGAN

En parte tiene razón. Estos animales son peligrosos.

KYLE

Lo sé.

Kyle apunta con la pistola hacia las botellas que Francis había colocado sobre un tronco caído y dispara. Dispara tres veces y acierta una.

MEGAN

Muy bien.

KYLE

He mejorado. Matt nos ha estado enseñando. ¿Quieres probar?

Megan asiente y coge la pistola. Apunta y realiza tres disparos, y acierta a las tres botellas que quedaban. Kyle se queda sorprendido.

KYLE

Guau. ¿Dónde has aprendido a disparar?

MEGAN

En Sanfermines.

Megan sonríe a Kyle.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Ed Regis parace estar buscando a alguien por el recinto de las jaulas. Pasa de largo por una cerrada y entonces retrocede y vuelve a mirar. Se acerca y ve, entre los fardos de alfalfa a Megan y a Kyle dándose el lote junto a dos crías de Edmontosaurio.

La pareja se asusta y se colocan bien. Ed se queda mirándoles algo molesto.

KYLE

Ed, perdona. Estábamos dándo de comer a los Edmontosaurios y…

REGIS

…Y decidísteis comeros a vosotros mismos. Lo entiendo. Megan, la doctora Levine quiere verte. Algo pasa con un estegosaurio.

MEGAN

Voy.

Los dos se ponen de pie y Megan se alisa la ropa y sale. Ed se queda mirando a Kyle, que está lleno de alfalfa sobre él.

KYLE

No sé cómo ha pasado, Ed.

Regis resopla.

REGIS

Escucha, van a trasladar al rex al parque.

La cara de Kyle cambia por completo.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Megan se acerca a un grupo de científicos que está alrededor de un Estegosaurio. Está sedado. La doctora Levine examina la boca y los ojos del animal.

MEGAN

¿Quería verme? ¿Qué le pasa al estego?

LEVINE

Está enferma.

MEGAN

Oh, no. ¿De qué?

LEVINE

No tengo ni idea.

MEGAN

Usted es epidemióloga, ¿va a hacerle alguna prueba?

LEVINE

Eso pienso hacer. ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño? ¿Heces de distinto color en algún herbívoro?

MEGAN

No. Nada de eso.

LEVINE

Todo ha empezado desde que los sacamos a pastar. Tienen que estar comiendo algo que no deben.

Megan se queda en silencio.

LEVINE

Vigila su dieta y mantenme informada. ¿De acuerdo?

MEGAN

Sí, así lo haré.

Las dos se quedaron junto al estegosario.

 **EXT. PISTA DEL AEROPUERTO – DÍA**

Kyle contempla al Rex a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Va a proceder a subirla a la parte trasera de un avión bastante grande.

KYLE

Bueno, chica. Pásatelo bien en el parque. Disfruta asustando a turistas ricos.

Un tractor sube la jaula al avión y Kyle se queda esperando junto a su coche.

El avión despega. Kyle lo ve alejarse por el cielo.

 **EXT. COMPLEJO DE LABORATORIOS DE INGEN EN ISLA SORNA – DÍA**

La imagen se funde con un helicóptero que se dirige hacia un pequeño helipuerto en un lateral del complejo de laboratorios.

RÓTULO: 1993

 **INT. HALL DE LOS LABORATORIOS – DÍA**

Varios soldados de Ingen entran en la instalación. Entre ellos está el Doctor Wu y PETER LUDLOW (38), sobrino de John Hammond (ref. JP2).

El personal que está ahí se asusta un poco. Algo grave pasa.

 **INT. PLANTA MANUFACTURERA – DÍA**

Los soldados bajan a la gran planta manufacturera de embriones (ref. JP3). Se trata de una sala alargada llena de incubadoras y tubos de cristal. También hay algunos brazos robóticos y una pasarela elevada que atraviesa casi toda la estancia.

Los científicos que trabajan allí estaban incubando huevos de dinosaurio cuando de pronto se quedan atónitos por la presencia de los soldados y del doctor Wu y de Ludlow. Saben que Ludlow es un pez gordo bastante importante dentro de la compañía.

LUDLOW

¡Atención todos! Por favor, paren todo lo que estén haciendo. Tomensé el día libre.

Los científicos no saben cómo reaccionar.

Ludlow se da la vuelta y ve, en lo alto de las escaleras de entrada a Ed Regis, con mirada sombría.

 **INT. DESPACHO DE ED REGIS, LABS – DÍA**

Regis no da crédito a lo que le cuentan Wu y Ludlow en su despacho.

REGIS

¿Quienes?

LUDLOW

Muldoon, Gennaro y Arnold.

REGIS

Joder.

WU

No hemos encontrado a Nedry, por lo que suponemos…

REGIS

¿Cómo?

WU

Fue Nedry. Estaba en la nómina de Biosyn.

LUDLOW

Podría haber más, Regis. Aquí.

Regis se queda de piedra.

REGIS

¿Y qué va a pasar ahora, Peter? ¿Vas a tomar el control de Ingen?

LUDLOW

Eso sería una buena solución, pero los accionistas siguen confiando en mi tío, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

WU

Habrá una comisión de investigación, y las indemnizaciones que habrá que pagar para mantener en secreto la isla…

LUDLOW

Ingen pronto estará en bancarrota si no hacemos algo.

REGIS

¿Algo como qué? ¿Montar un parque aquí? ¿Esperar que este no falle?

Ludlow saca de un maletín un informe bastante gordo y se lo pone sobre la mesa.

LUDLOW

Este es el nuevo plan.

Regis mira las primeras hojas.

REGIS

¿Investigación armamentística? ¿De qué va esto?

WU

La única forma de salir a flote. Es un contrato que hemos firmado con un grupo de defensa.

REGIS

¿Vamos a pasar de trabajar para científicos a trabajar para un ejército privado? ¿Qué quieren exactamente? ¿Crear dinosaurios-tanque y soltarlos por Kuwait?

LUDLOW

Lo que hagan con los dinosaurios no nos importa. Ellos nos pagan ahora. Simplemente sea amable con nuestros nuevos amigos y ya está. Usted seguirá en su puesto como hasta ahora.

REGIS

Genial. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora con los dinosaurios cuando crezcan?

WU

Ya hemos pensando en eso. Vamos a dividir la isla en dos sectores. Construiremos algunas alambradas. Les soltaremos y así podremos ver cómo viven, averiguar por qué enferman y ver cuales son más fuertes.

LUDLOW

Aparte de esto, mandaremos más operarios para reforzar la seguridad. Rodearemos las instalaciones con algunas alambradas más y…

REGIS

Sólo quiero que me prometáis una cosa.

LUDLOW

¿Cuál?

REGIS

Nada de velociraptores.

Regis les mira a los dos seriamente. Ludlow y Wu le miran también, tranquilos y sonrientes.


	3. Chapter 3

**EXT. PLAYA – DÍA**

Matt baja los prismáticos de su cara. En el horizonte se ven varios barcos llegando a la isla.

Matt se gira hacia Kyle, Francis y Megan.

MATT

Ya llegan.

FRANCIS

¿Ahora me podéis tomar algo más en serio?

KYLE

Sí, Francis. Tenías razón.

FRANCIS

Gracias.

MEGAN

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

KYLE

Ed dice que sigamos como hasta ahora.

MEGAN

Personalmente me parece bien la idea de dividir la isla y hacer una reserva para dinosaurios.

KYLE

Creo que no te gustará tanto cuando empiecen a crear híbridos genéticos.

FRANCIS

Megan, la pastora de Estegoceratops.

Todos ríen.

MEGAN

Al menos han prometido que no va a haber más velociraptores.

KYLE

¡Agh! Qué rabia me da eso.

Megan se gira sorprendida hacia Kyle.

MEGAN

¿Quieres crear velociraptores? ¿Con lo peligrosos que son?

MATT

No, Megan. Kyle tiene otros problemas más importantes que eso.

Megan se queda extrañada.

KYLE

No son velociraptores. Cuando los creamos a partir de su ADN apareció un dinosaurio que no conocíamos en aquel momento, por eso decidimos llamarlo velociraptor, por el parecido. Pero los veloci son mucho más pequeños.

MEGAN

¿Entonces?

FRANCIS

Utahraptor.

KYLE

Lo descubrieron el año pasado. Sus huesos. Y los paleontólogos le llamaron así.

MATT

Se puede decir que Ingen se ha adelantado a la paleontología.

MEGAN

(con ironía)

Maravilloso.

Un helicóptero pasa sobre sus cabezas.

 **EXT. CAMINO DE LA SELVA – DÍA**

Un convoy de camiones y vehículos con jaulas en sus partes traseras se mueve por el camino de la jungla hasta una explanada donde diversos operarios ultiman la instalación de verjas electrificadas.

Una compuerta se abre y primero pasa un camión de grandes dimensiones con el largo cuello de un Mamenchisaurio asomando por arriba. En los siguientes vehículos se puede ver otros dinosaurios como Anquilosaurios, Coritosaurios y Edmontosaurios.

Los guardias de seguridad de Ingen se despliegan alrededor de las verjas.

Entre la maleza, una cabeza asoma. Es Megan. Empieza a sacar fotos a los vehículos y a los soldados.

Hace algunas fotos al soldado que parece estar al mando, NEIL ROGERS (40).

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Ed Regis enseña las instalaciones a varios de los soldados de Ingen. Les va mostrando los dinosaurios de las jaulas.

En una jaula hay un dinosaurio terópodo de un metro de altura con una protuberancia en la nariz.

REGIS

Aquí hay un proceratosaurio.

Los soldados le miran curioso. Uno de ellos parece hacerle gracia.

SOLDADO

No parece tan peligrosa esta lagartija.

El soldado se acerca y le hace cosas con la mano.

SOLDADO

Hola, bicho.

Regis continúa la visita. En la nueva jaula hay un dinosaurio muy parecido al anterior pero en vez de protuberancia en la nariz tiene un cuerno y la cabeza completamente roja.

REGIS

Y un pariente muy cercano. Este es un Ceratosaurio. Ambos carroñeros. Pero por si acaso no acercaría la mano.

Regis mira al soldado y este le devuelve la mirada aún burlón.

Regis continua andando hasta una zona con jaulas más grandes. En una de ellas pueden ver un tiranosaurio joven, de dos metros de altura. Los soldados se asustan.

REGIS

Este es uno de los ocho Tiranosaurios que tenemos. Creo que tenemos que priorizar su traslado a la reserva en cuanto puedan. ¿Se encargan ustedes?

El soldado de Ingen burlón se queda a cuadros.

SOLDADO

¿Ocho como este dice?

Regis asiente.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Neil Rogers pasa su tarjeta de seguridad por el panel de control que abre la compuerta a los laboratorios de Levine. Sin embargo, por más que la pasa por el sensor, da error.

ROGERS

Qué cojones.

Entonces se escucha una voz. Es Levine que va hacia él.

LEVINE

¡Eh! ¿Quién es usted?

Rogers sonríe a Levine.

ROGERS

Neil Rogers. ¿Doctora Levine?

LEVINE

Así que usted es el famoso Neil Rogers, ¿eh?

ROGERS

¿Puede abrir esta puerta?

LEVINE

Lo que hay ahí dentro es privado.

ROGERS

(en plan duro)

Ahora mando yo.

REGIS

Sigo mandando yo.

Regis aparece por detrás con el grupo de soldados. Levine le mira esperanzada.

REGIS

Usted ni nadie va a entrar en ese laboratorio si no es con una autorización mía o de Hammond.

Rogers se le acerca amenazante.

ROGERS

Quedaos con vuestro laboratorio secreto. Al menos de momento.

Rogers vuelve con sus hombres.

ROGERS

¡Vamos, tenemos muchos dinosaurios que transportar!

Se alejan.

Regis y Levine se quedan más relajados frente a la compuerta.

LEVINE

Gracias.

Regis asiente.

 **EXT. COMPLEJO DE LABORATORIOS DE INGEN EN ISLA SORNA – NOCHE**

Megan camina hacia la entrada de los laboratorios. Algunos operarios continúan instalando verjas eléctricas alrededor del complejo.

Sube las escaleras y entra en el edificio.

 **INT. HALL DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Megan saluda a los soldados y a las secretarias.

SECRETARIA

Megan, ha llegado un paquete en el último barco.

Megan se acerca y lo recoge.

MEGAN

Gracias.

Megan sonríe y sigue caminando hacia los pasillos.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Megan camina por los pasillos nerviosa. Mira por las ventanas. Todo es oscuridad y selva. Llega hasta una puerta que da al exterior y, atravesando un pequeño patio, va hacia el edificio donde duerme el personal científico y veterinario.

 **INT. DEPENDENCIAS – NOCHE**

Megan atraviesa el edificio donde están las habitaciones y entra en su cuarto.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE MEGAN – NOCHE**

La habitación de Megan es pequeña. Una ventana da hacia el resto del complejo.

Deja la cámara de fotos sobre la mesa y se sienta sobre la cama.

Abre el paquete y saca dos cosas: un teléfono vía satélite bastante gordo y un bote de espuma de afeitar (ref. JP). Megan se queda extrañada.

MEGAN

¿Pero qué?

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE KYLE – NOCHE**

Kyle está trabajando en su ordenador descomponiendo una secuencia de ADN. Acaba y se reclina en la silla.

KYLE

Vale, suficiente por hoy.

Se levanta y sale por la puerta.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE MEGAN – NOCHE**

Megan pone en marcha el teléfono vía satélite. Marca un número que viene en un papel pegado con celo en el mismo móvil y espera a que alguien conteste.

Una voz suena a través del teléfono. Es LEWIS DODGSON (36).

DODGSON

Megan, ¿estás ahí?

MEGAN

¿Dodgson?

DODGSON

Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tienes?

MEGAN

No mucho. Esto se ha llenado de soldados. Pronto te mandaré fotos.

DODGSON

De acuerdo. Pero tienes que hacer algo más.

MEGAN

¿Qué?

DODGSON

En el paquete hay un bote de crema de afeitar. Desenrosca la base.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Kyle camina por los pasillos del laboratorio. Apenas hay personal. Se dirige a la salida hacia el edificio de hospedaje, donde está Megan.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE MEGAN – NOCHE**

Megan ha desenrroscado el bote y ha visto que tiene un compartimento secreto refrigerado para guardar embriones.

MEGAN

¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Esto está muy vigilado.

DODGSON

Encontrarás la manera.

MEGAN

Doy por hecho que Nedry no lo consiguió.

DODGSON

Tú lo harás mejor. Y necesitamos saber más de la investigación de Levine.

MEGAN

No me jodas, Dodgson. Ahora mismo eso es imposible.

 **INT. PASILLO, EDIFICIO DEPENDENCIAS – NOCHE**

Kyle se acerca por el pasillo a la habitación de Megan. Se torna sigiloso con una sonrisa en la boca, quiere darle una sorpresa.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE MEGAN – NOCHE**

Kyle abre la puerta en silencio.

Megan, de espaldas a la puerta, sigue hablando por teléfono.

MEGAN

No podré robar ningún embrión con tanta vigilancia. Necesito una distracción…

Kyle se queda de piedra. Cierra la puerta de golpe.

Megan se da la vuelta, sorprendida, y cuelga.

MEGAN

Joder, Kyle.

KYLE

¿Qué cojones era eso?

MEGAN

Puedo explicártelo.

KYLE

¿Robar embriones?

Kyle sigue muy desconcertado. Megan no sabe qué contestar.

MEGAN

Es BioSyn, me están amenazando para que les ayude.

KYLE

(para sí mismo)

No me jodas…

MEGAN

No tengo otra opción. Lo siento mucho, Kyle. No podía decírtelo.

Kyle se pasa la mano por la cara intentando despejarse.

KYLE

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ellos te enviaron?

MEGAN

No. Me reclutaron poco después. Lo saben todo sobre mí. Pueden arruinar mi carrera con solo un botón.

KYLE

Lo denunciaremos.

MEGAN

Esa gente es peligrosa. En especial ese Dodgson.

KYLE

¿Qué podemos hacer?

MEGAN

No quiero hacer nada. Le daré largas todo lo que pueda. Y es la verdad, ahora no podría hacer mucho.

KYLE

Está bien.

MEGAN

Lo siento mucho. Debería habértelo dicho antes. Tenía miedo.

KYLE

No te preocupes.

Ambos se sientan en la cama.

KYLE

No diré nada. Pero tenemos que buscar una solución.

MEGAN

Gracias, Kyle. Déjamelo a mí. Yo me metí en esto, podré salir. No importa lo que me pase.

KYLE

No digas eso.

Kyle abraza a Megan.

 **INT. LABORATORIO CENTRAL – DÍA**

El doctor Wu mira a todos los científicos a su alrededor. La puerta del lab se abre y un dinosaurio entra dormido sobre una camilla. Es un Metriacantosaurio. Es como un tiranosaurio pero de dos metros de altura.

El Metria está atado a la camilla. Los guardias lo colocan en la zona central del lab y los médicos lo rodean. Después los guardias se van.

WU

Vamos a empezar.

Ed Regis está mirando el laboratorio desde otro laboratorio contiguo a través de una ventana de cristal.

Kyle llega y ve la escena.

KYLE

¿Qué ocurre?

REGIS

Mira.

Regis señala el lab y Kyle ve a los médicos abrir la cabeza al metria.

KYLE

¿Qué le están haciendo al Metriacantosaurio?

REGIS

No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Kyle, Megan y Francis están comiendo en la cafetería. Entonces llega Matt y se sienta junto a ellos con una bandeja de comida.

MATT

Hola, chicos.

Todos le saludan.

FRANCIS

¿Cómo va el traslado?

MATT

Sin incidentes de momento. Los lameculos de Rogers insisten en hacer todo el trabajo ellos. Por mi mejor.

KYLE

Sí, y si se los comen no pasaría nada.

MATT

Los rex han dado más problemas. Si hubieseis visto las caras de los tipos esos… jaja. Estaban acojonados.

FRANCIS

¿Y de Hammond se sabe algo? ¿Se ha pronunciado? ¿Sigue llorando en la cama por el fracaso de su parque temático.

KYLE

Poco podemos esperar del viejo a estas alturas.

FRANCIS

¿Y tú qué te cuentas, Megan? Llevas días bastante calladita.

Megan se queda un poco pillada. Kyle también.

FRANCIS

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Megan tiembla.

MEGAN

Adelante, Francis.

FRANCIS

¿Cómo hace un Estegosaurio para fornicar? Es algo que no me deja dormir por las noches.

Francis sonríe y contagia su sonrisa a los demás. Megan suspira.

KYLE

Francis, no jodas, hombre.

FRANCIS

Vale, vale. No, ahora en serio. ¿Cómo están los herbívoros? ¿Siguen enfermando?

MEGAN

Sí, de forma irregular además. Aunque sólo unos pocos.

MATT

¿Y ya sabéis qué es?

MEGAN

Creemos que son algunas plantas, que son venenosas, pero dudo mucho que las coman. Son demasiado amargas.

KYLE

¿Entonces qué vais a hacer Levine y tú?

MEGAN

De momento nada. Ahora que todos los dinosaurios están tras la alambrada va a ser muy difícil controlar qué comen. Y últimamente Levine no sale de su laboratorio.

FRANCIS

Levine es una madurita pero… está buena.

MATT

¿Te van las científicas chifladas?

FRANCIS

Me ponen las estiradas que van de misteriosas.

Todos ríen.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

La compuerta del laboratorio de Levine se abre y ella sale con una carpeta de archivos bajo el brazo. Se va rápido.

Megan lo ve todo junto a una jaula donde hay un pequeño anquilosaurio. Se queda mirando la compuerta, que tarda varios segundos en cerrarse del todo.

Una veterinaria joven está con Megan mientras dan de comer al dinosaurio.

VETERINARIA JOVEN

Me encanta este chiquitín. Hacía tiempo que no criábamos dinosaurios nuevos.

Megan sale de su ensoñación con la compuerta y se gira sonriente a su compañera.

MEGAN

Pues sí, la verdad.

 **INT. DESPACHO DE LEVINE – DÍA**

Levine habla con Hammond a través de la vídeo-pantalla.

LEVINE

No ha habido progreso. Todo se ha jodido.

Hammond hace una mueca.

HAMMOND

No perdamos la esperanza.

LEVINE

Seguiré lo que haga falta, pero desde que llegaron esos tipos todo es más complicado.

HAMMOND

Lo sé… Escucha, en una de las excavaciones han encontrado más ámbar. Hemos extraído dos muestras de ADN bastante interesantes. Te he enviado los embriones. Puede que sean de ayuda en la investigación.

LEVINE

¿Cómo voy a desarrollar esos dinosaurios en secreto?

HAMMOND

Pide ayuda a Kyle. Es casi tan buen genetista como Wu. Y es bastante discreto.

Levine se queda pensativa.

 **INT. SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, LABS – DÍA**

Ed Regis, Levine, Wu, Rogers y Peter Ludlow están en la sala de conferencias del complejo de laboratorios. Frente a ellos hay una pantalla enorme en la que aparecen los accionistas de Ingen en el lado derecho y en pantalla partida, a la izquierda, un grupo de militares.

Ludlow se dirige a los técnicos que están poniendo en marcha el sistema de conexión vía satélite. Uno de ellos es Francis.

LUDLOW

¿Está todo listo para empezar?

FRANCIS

Estoy ajustado el sonido, sólo me llevará un momento.

LUDLOW

Bien.

Ludlow se coloca bien la corbata.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Muchos de los científicos de la base y algunos de los militares y guardias, entre ellos Kyle, Megan y Matt, toman asiento en las hileras de sillas que han colocado en la cafetería hacia un proyector.

En la pared se están proyectando las imágenes de los accionistas y militares.

MATT

Tiene que ser algo muy importante si ha venido Ludlow. Hacía tiempo que no se le veía el pelo.

Kyle le hace guardar silencio con el dedo. Parece que empieza.

La voz de Ludlow suena a través de los altavoces.

LUDLOW

Bienvenidos a la demostración del primer prototipo de arma biológica viva de la Corporación Ingen.

 **INT. SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, LABS – DÍA**

En la pantalla aparecen diagramas y gráficos animados que muestran al metriacantosaurio.

LUDLOW

Dr. Wu.

Ludlow le da paso. El doctor Wu se adelanta.

WU

Os presento al Metriacantosaurio, terópodo de finales del periodo jurásico. Su nombre significa reptil moderadamente espinoso, debido a que sus vértebras son más largas de lo normal.

En la pantalla se muestra un esqueleto del animal.

WU

Sus dos metros de alto y sus fuertes mandíbulas le hacían un depredador a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo, ahora que nos acercamos al siglo XXI, hemos conseguido hacerle unos arreglos más acordes a la época.

En la pantalla aparece un casco como de realidad virtual cubriendo gran parte de su cabeza.

WU

Visión nocturna, térmica… ideal para identificar objetivos a larga distancia.

Uno de los militares de la pantalla hace una pregunta.

MILITAR

¿Y cómo exactamente llegará al objetivo?

WU

Controlamos sus impulsos eléctricos cerebrales.

MILITAR

¿Quiere decir… control mental?

WU

No. Simplemente la máquina soltará una pequeña descarga si no hace lo que le ordenamos desde el ordenador.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Megan se queda flipando ante lo que escucha. Algunos de los soldados ríen detrás de ella. Megan le susurra a Kyle.

MEGAN

¿Están locos? Le van a freír el cerebro al metria.

KYLE

Podría descontrolarse. Írsele la olla.

 **INT. SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, LABS – DÍA**

Wu continúa con su plática. En la pantalla aparecen dos ametralladoras de cañón rotatorio a los lados del dinosaurio, apoyadas sobre una estructura metálica en el lomo.

WU

Y por último están las dos ametralladoras gatling, controladas desde el ordenador.

MILITAR

Vamos, que el dinosaurio no puede disparar por sí solo, ¿no?

Algunos ríen.

WU

(sonriente)

No, no puede. Aún no hemos llegado a tanto, pero denos tiempo.

Más risas.

WU

Y ahora, si miran a la pantalla, podrán ver la primera prueba. Jones, adelante.

Wu da el toque a Jones, que está en la misma sala con un equipo de ordenador portátil y un joystick.

En la pantalla del portátil se ve la visión del dinosaurio a través del casco, y esa visión aparece en las pantallas de la sala de conferencias.

Regis y Levine miran con atención.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Una jaula se abre automáticamente. Varios soldados están cerca, temerosos.

De la jaula sale el metria con el casco virtual y con las ametralladoras adosadas a su lomo.

El dinosaurio camina lentamente por el recinto de jaulas mientras Jones mueve el joystick en la sala de conferencias hacia delante.

El dinosaurio sale fuera, hacia la campa. Se mueve, ruge un poco, como intentando evitar ser controlado. Pero las chispas en su cerebro le duelen.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Megan mira la escena atónita junto al resto.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Aparcado en la campa hay un coche. El dinosaurio se coloca justo enfrente y entonces Jones teclea en el ordenador.

Las ametralladoras se activan y la visión cambia a visión infrarroja. Jones mueve el joystick y apunta manualmente. Las ametralladoras hacen el mismo movimiento en el lomo del dinosaurio.

Y entonces las ametralladoras comienzan a girar y a disparar.

El coche explota. Salta por los aires y vuelve a caer sobre la hierba.

 **INT. SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, LABS – DÍA**

Todos los presentes se quedan alucinando.

WU

Y esto es sólo el principio. Ya tenemos preparados nuevos modelos.

En la pantalla aparecen Anquilosaurios forrados de metal con un cañón sobre ellos, un estego para llevar tropas encima y en los laterales, un mosasaurio con una cúpula en su lomo para llevar submarinistas y un tiranosaurio lleno de armamento pesado.

Los accionistas y los militares empiezan a hablar entre ellos, motivados.

Wu se gira hacia Ludlow y sonríe. Éste le devuelve la sonrisa.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – DÍA**

Levine camina por los laboratorios, un poco amargada. Kyle la ve y va hacia ella.

KYLE

Levine, ¿qué ha sido eso?

LEVINE

Un dinosaurio que dispara. ¿No estabas atento?

KYLE

Me refiero… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

LEVINE

No importa. El caso es que ha sido un éxito. Y eso es bueno para Ingen.

Levine busca en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

LEVINE

Lo que haga el brazo armado de Ingen no va a cambiar el mundo, pero lo que yo intento sí lo hará.

Levine le tiende una tarjeta llave electrónica.

LEVINE

Hammond me ha dicho que te dé esto. ¿Te apuntas?

Kyle mira la tarjeta sin entender nada.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE KYLE – DÍA**

Kyle y Megan están en la cama. Se acaban de despertar. Kyle besa suavemente a Megan, con cariño. Ella despierta y le sonríe.

Entonces suena el busca de Kyle. Lo mira y ve que es Levine.

KYLE

Otra vez Levine. ¿Es que no duerme?

MEGAN

Me voy a poner celosa. Lleváis una semana ella y tú jugando a los secretitos. ¿Ahora formas parte de su club privado?

KYLE

Eso parece.

MEGAN

¿En serio?

KYLE

Órdenes del mismísimo Hammond.

Megan se queda alucinada.

MEGAN

Enhorabuena. Es genial.

KYLE

Pues sí. Aunque es más trabajo.

Kyle empieza a vestirse.

MEGAN

En serio… ¿de qué va?

KYLE

Tengo prohibido contar nada. Levine me dijo que especialmente no debía contarte nada a ti.

MEGAN

¿Por qué?

KYLE

Porque sabe que somos pareja.

Megan se queda algo mustia.

KYLE

Tranquila. No sabe nada de Dodgson ni de BioSyn. Por cierto, no ha intentando volver a ponerse en contacto contigo, ¿verdad?

MEGAN

No. Creo que se ha dado por vencido.

KYLE

Eso es genial. Bueno, me voy pitando al laboratorio. Te quiero.

Kyle besa a Megan y se va.

Entonces Megan se vuelve hacia el ordenador de mesa y lo enciende. Accede a un programa de códigos y teclea.

CREO QUE TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HURACÁN CLARISSA IS COMING…**_

 **INT. DESPACHO DE LEVINE – DÍA**

Kyle está sentado en el despacho de Levine.

KYLE

Ya casi he acabado con el Spinosaurio. Creo que podremos criarlo dentro de poco.

LEVINE

Bien.

KYLE

¿Usted qué tal con sus nuevos dinosaurios?

LEVINE

Dan miedo.

KYLE

Lo sé. Cada vez que entro en el laboratorio me dan escalofríos.

LEVINE

Lo bueno es que está funcionando. La investigación por primera vez comienza a dar sus frutos.

KYLE

¿Quiere criar más?

LEVINE

Sí. Pero después les mataremos. No quiero que los soldaditos les pongan las manos encima a esos monstruos.

Kyle suspira.

KYLE

Casi prefería a los raptores.

Levine se queda seria.

LEVINE

Pues mejor que no prefieras. Esos idiotas quieren volver a jugar con ellos.

Kyle se queda de piedra.

KYLE

¿Como?

 **EXT. TORRE DE OBSERVACIÓN – DÍA**

Megan observa a los herbívoros desde lo alto de la torre de observación, que está al pie de la alambrada perimetral que separa a los dinos de los humanos.

Megan baja sus prismáticos, reflexiva.

Entonces Kyle aparece por detrás, la rodea con sus brazos y la besa. Megan sonríe.

KYLE

¿Cómo va la observación?

MEGAN

Muy bien. Mira.

Megan le pasa los prismáticos a Kyle y este enfoca a un grupo de Edmontosaurios y Coritosaurios adultos formando un círculo rodeando un nido.

Kyle baja los prismáticos molesto.

KYLE

Confirmado, la hemos cagado.

MEGAN

Ya te lo dije. Se están reproduciendo y el sistema de lisina no funciona.

KYLE

¿Y se siguen poniendo enfermos?

MEGAN

Eso es más complicado de saber. He observando a varios de los herbívoros durante este mes y he averiguado que se van desplazando en círculos por el anillo exterior del territorio.

KYLE

¿Están siempre en movimiento?

MEGAN

Exacto. Menos cuando anidan. Lo curioso es que he visto a algunos ejemplares de Triceratops o de Gallimimus enfermos, siempre por la misma zona.

KYLE

Entonces alguien tendrá que bajar ahí a ver qué comen.

Kyle sonríe. Megan le devuelve la sonrisa.

MEGAN

Baja tú, listillo.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE MEGAN – NOCHE**

Megan abre un cajón de su habitación y saca el teléfono vía satélite. Marca un número y espera. Entonces la voz de Dodgson suena.

DODGSON

Megan, ¿estás ahí?

MEGAN

Te escucho.

DODGSON

Estoy con King y algunos hombres más de camino a la isla.

Megan resopla.

DODGSON

Olvídate de los embriones. Necesitamos la investigación de Levine. Mañana a las 12 te estaremos esperando en el muelle al norte del complejo.

MEGAN

Lo intentaré.

DODGSON

Hazlo. Nos vemos.

Y la conexión se corta. Megan se queda pensativa.

 **INT. HABITACIÓN DE KYLE – DÍA**

Es por la mañana. Megan mira pensativa la tarjeta de seguridad de Kyle sobre su mesilla.

Kyle está dormido, a su lado, en la cama.

Megan sigue mirando la tarjeta.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

Megan, con la tarjeta en la mano, llega hasta la zona de jaulas. Ve que hay una veterinaria dando de comer a un Herrerasaurio dentro de su jaula y luego se va.

Megan aprovecha y entra en el laboratorio secreto de Levine con la tarjeta de Kyle.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE LEVINE – DÍA**

El lugar es enorme. Está bastante oscuro. Avanza por un largo corredor con algunas ventanas a los lados. Al fondo, el pasillo acaba en una pared y poco antes unas pilas de cajas grandes desordenadas.

Megan puede ver el laboratorio a su derecha, tras un cristal. Al otro lado del pasillo, en la pared izquierda, a través del cristal ve una especie de almacén.

Encuentra la puerta y vuelve a pasar la tarjeta. Entra en el laboratorio de la derecha.

El lugar está extrañamente poco iluminado. Es un laboratorio grande, lleno de mesas con productos, armarios de cristal y una incubadora bastante grande con algunos huevos.

Al fondo a la derecha, hay dos filas como de taquillas, pero muy grandes. No son taquillas, son cajas para encerrar dinosaurios del tamaño de una persona. Hay ruidos que provienen de ahí.

Megan no le da mucha importancia y busca por la mesa. Ve un CD-ROM en el que pone PROYECTO TROODON. Son los avances de la investigación. Lo coge y se lo guarda.

Entonces escucha un fuerte ruido de una de las celdas. Se acerca. Son seis celdas opacas a los lados pero con la pared delantera de cristal. Dentro hay algo moviéndose.

Cuando llega ve en cada una de las celdas, en las tres que tiene frente a ella y en las tres que tiene tras ella, dos ojos en cada una. Dos ojos muy brillantes. Y después una fila de dientes.

Megan se asusta, se da la vuelta y se da de bruces con Levine. Ésta le mira seria.

LEVINE

Megan. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Megan no sabe bien qué responder.

MEGAN

Perdón… Vi que la compuerta había quedado abierta y… sentí curiosidad.

LEVINE

Son Troodones.

Levine dirige la mirada hacia las celdas. Megan también.

LEVINE

Pueden ver en la oscuridad. No les gusta demasiado la luz.

MEGAN

¿Por qué están aquí?

LEVINE

Los Troodones son probablemente aún más peligrosos que los raptores. No podemos correr riesgos. Desafortunadamente los necesito para mi investigación.

MEGAN

¿De qué va todo esto?

LEVINE

Hammond y yo estamos convencidos de que podemos curar el Alzheimer.

MEGAN

¿Hammond tiene Alzheimer?

LEVINE

Es probable que en un par de años empiece a desarrollar la enfermedad.

MEGAN

¿Y por qué Troodones?

LEVINE

Empecé con los raptores, pero no funcionó. Ahora parece que sí. Y todo gracias a su capacidad encefálica. Son altamente inteligentes, y su capacidad de regeneración neuronal es asombrosa.

Megan se queda mirando los Troodones.

MEGAN

¿Y tan peligrosos son?

LEVINE

Demasiado. Su veneno podría matar a una persona en cuestión de minutos. Afortunadamente tengo un antivirus.

Levine señala un bote lleno de un líquido incoloro sobre el escritorio.

MEGAN

Este sitio da escalofríos.

LEVINE

¿Quieres que le devuelva yo la tarjeta a Kyle?

Megan se da cuenta de que tiene la tarjeta de Kyle aún en la mano.

Levine tiende la mano hacia Megan. Ésta, resignada, le da la tarjeta y se va andando rápido.

 **EXT. APARCAMIENTO DE TIERRA, COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Megan sale del edificio de laboratorios y se dirige a su jeep aparcado junto a unos árboles. Kyle sale tras ella.

KYLE

Megan, amor. Espera.

Megan no se detiene.

KYLE

Holaaa.

Megan llega al coche y Kyle para junto a ella.

KYLE

Megan, ¿qué te pasa?

Megan le mira, seria.

MEGAN

Perdóname.

KYLE

¿Por qué?

Entonces Megan le lanza una patada en la cara a Kyle, le vuelve a golpear con el codo, le agarra, le pasa por encima de ella y le lanza a una zanja arbolada fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

Kyle rueda por la cuesta golpeándose con ramas, troncos y demás. Y entonces se detiene junto a un pequeño riachuelo.

KYLE

Joder…

Kyle escucha un ruido de coche salir pitando.

 **EXT. MUELLE – DÍA**

Megan aparca el coche y baja. Se dirige hacia un muelle que da al mar. Allí le espera una lancha motora con una persona en ella, HOWARD KING (40).

Megan se acerca, seria.

MEGAN

King, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Dodgson?

KING

(con sorna)

¿No te alegras de verme?

Y de pronto aparecen varios vehículos de los soldados de Ingen y les rodean.

Los dos se quedan flipando. Los soldados les apuntan con sus rifles. Entre ellos está Neil Rogers.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – DÍA**

La puerta de la jaula se cierra con Megan y King juntos dentro de ella.

Rogers sonríe, junto a otros de sus soldados.

ROGERS

Parece que hoy hemos cazado dos ladronesaurios. Ahora pensaremos si entregaros a la justicia o daros de comer a los carnívoros.

King mira a su alrededor. En las jaulas contiguas hay algunos dinosaurios. Herrerasaurios con sus afilados dientes por un lado y por otro Microceratops, pequeñitos e inofensivos.

Entonces Megan ve acercarse a Kyle, con algunas magulladuras, acompañado de Levine y Regis.

KYLE

Dejadnos a solas.

Todos se van y Kyle se acerca a Megan. Esta le mira, apenada.

KYLE

Pensé que lo nuestro iba en serio.

KING

(imitando)

Pensé que lo nuestro iba en serio.

Los dos se vuelven hacia él.

KYLE Y MEGAN

¡Cállate!

KYLE

¿Por qué lo has hecho? Me dijiste que no habías vuelto a tener contacto con él.

MEGAN

Lo siento mucho, Kyle.

Entonces Kyle mira a King con odio.

KYLE

Este es uno de los gilipollas que te está amenanzando. Le voy a…

Megan le tranquiliza.

MEGAN

Kyle… Estoy con ellos.

Kyle se queda sorprendido.

KYLE

Todo era falso. Tan falso que ni te importa patearme la cara.

Kyle ríe desesperado.

MEGAN

Quería protegerte. Hubieras sido sospechoso.

KYLE

(irónico)

Oh, vaya. Gracias.

Megan se queda cabizbaja. Kyle no sabe qué más decir y se va. King se levanta.

KING

Vuelve con tu mamá.

Megan le da un codazo fuerte en la cara y King cae de culo en la jaula.

 **INT. CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES, POBLADO – DÍA**

Francis y personal técnico vario están en el edificio de comunicaciones del poblado de Ingen. Todos trabajan con grandes ordenadores.

Francis está con su ordenador trabajando y entonces recibe una alerta roja en la pantalla.

FRANCIS

¿Y esto?

Francis pincha y ve un mapa meteorológico.

FRANCIS

Hay que joderse.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – DÍA**

Kyle y Matt están tomando un café en la cafetería con otros científicos.

MATT

Tienes que animarte.

KYLE

Soy un gilipollas. Es que además lo sabía.

MATT

El amor te cegaba. ¡Que le jodan! Mira ahora dónde está.

De pronto una alarma suena por todo el lugar. Por los altavoces se escucha la voz de Regis.

REGIS

Atención a todo el personal, se aproxima un huracán a la isla. Se estima que llegue en unas cinco horas. Procedemos a evacuar a todo el personal no imprescindible. El barco saldrá del muelle principal en una hora. Estad listos.

Kyle y Matt se quedan sorprendidos y se levantan.

 **INT. CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES, POBLADO – DÍA**

Kyle y Matt están con Francis en el centro de comunicaciones, frente a su ordenador. A su alrededor, la gente recoge sus cosas para irse. Francis les enseña los gráficos de la tormenta.

FRANCIS

Huracán Clarissa.

MATT

¿Es fuerte?

FRANCIS

Bastante.

KYLE

¿Vas a irte?

FRANCIS

¿Vosotros?

KYLE

Nos quedamos.

FRANCIS

Entonces yo también. Si hay algún problema de energía…

MATT

¿Te quedarás en el pueblo?

FRANCIS

¿En este cuchitril? Ni loco. Me voy a los laboratorios en cuanto acabe aquí.

MATT

Está bien. Luego te vemos.

Los dos se alejan. Pero Francis se gira.

FRANCIS

Ah, Kyle. Siento que tu novia fuese una ladrona de huevos.

Kyle sonríe.

KYLE

Todas lo son.

 **EXT. COMPLEJO DE LABORATORIOS DE INGEN EN ISLA SORNA – NOCHE**

Es de noche y ya empieza a llover y a hacer viento.

La mayor parte de los científicos salen en sus coches hacia los muelles. Soldados también.

Neil Rogers mira el panorama desde la puerta de entrada. El hall se ve vacío. Uno de los soldados se queda junto a él.

SOLDADO

Señor, yo me quedo con usted.

ROGERS

Está bien. Comunica a la unidad 1 que se quede también. Preveo problemas.

SOLDADO

Sí, señor.

 **EXT. SELVA AL OTRO LADO DE LA ALAMBRADA – NOCHE**

Varios tiranosaurios están caminando por la selva cuando un rayo cae en uno de los árboles. Se asustan. Pero entonces el árbol cae sobre la alambrada electrificada y la rompe. Los rex observan la escena, intrigados.

 **INT. CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES, POBLADO – NOCHE**

Francis se ha quedado solo en el centro de comunicaciones. Justo va a irse cuando ve otra alerta. Se ve un mapa de la isla con una de las verjas del perímetro afectada. Coge la radio.

FRANCIS

Matt, escucha. Tengo una alerta. Hay un tramo de alambrada que se ha quedado sin energía. ¿Puedes mandar a alguien a echarle un vistazo?

MATT

De acuerdo.

FRANCIS

Genial. Voy ahora a los laboratorios. Usaré el ordenador de allí.

MATT

Recibido.

Francis se pone la chaqueta y se va. Al pasar por el hall del edificio de comunicaciones se ve un gran mural de Jurassic Park (ref. JP2).

 **INT. SALA DE PERSONAL, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Kyle está en la última planta del edificio de laboratorios. En la sala de personal. Hay máquinas de juegos, billar, un minibar… Y un gran ventanal en el que se ve la pequeña alambrada que rodea el complejo y después la selva.

Se queda callado mirando la lluvia y los truenos.

Tras él hay algunos soldados de Ingen jugando al billar o viendo la tele.

Ed está junto a Levine.

LEVINE

¿Es grave lo de la alambrada?

REGIS

El equipo aún no ha llegado. Podría haber sido un rayo.

LEVINE

Vale, voy al laboratorio. Avísame por lo que sea.

REGIS

Bien.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

King mira al Herrerasurio que está en la jaula de al lado.

KING

Mira que eres feo, bicho.

MEGAN

Hasta el Herrerasaurio es más guapo que tú.

KING

¿A qué viene esa actitud tan negativa?

MEGAN

Déjame en paz. Si no puedes sacarnos de aquí será mejor que no hables.

KING

Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

Megan se da la vuelta, extrañada.

MEGAN

¿De qué hablas?

KING

Dodgson y los demás deberían estar a punto de llegar.

King sonríe.

 **EXT. SELVA, JUNTO A LA ALAMBRADA – NOCHE**

El coche militar avanza por el claro alargado siguiendo la alambrada hasta que ven que, en una de ellas, hay un árbol roto sobre uno de los tramos.

El guardia que conduce frena. Matt mira la verja desde el asiento trasero junto a otro de sus compañeros. En total son cuatro.

Se bajan todos y contemplan la verja.

MATT

Este debe ser el problema.

GUARDIA

¿Qué hacemos?

MATT

Subiremos el voltaje de este tramo, para asegurarnos que ninguno lo cruce.

GUARDIA

Tiene que haber un regulador cerca.

Matt señala a dos de sus hombres.

MATT

Está bien, buscad el regulador. Locke y yo nos quedamos vigilando.

Los guardias asienten y se separan.

Los dos guardias que van al regulador comienzan a caminar por el bosque sin separarse de la alambrada.

Entonces encuentran una caja metálica pegada al hormigón de la base de la alambrada. Uno de ellos la abre y ve muchos botones.

De pronto se escucha un ruido proveniente de los árboles. Se asustan.

GUARDIA 1

¿Qué ha sido eso?

GUARDIA 2

¿Algún animal… normal?

GUARDIA 1

¿Con este tiempo?

Guardia 2 se vuelve hacia Guardia 1.

GUARDIA 2

Voy a mirar, tú sigue a lo tuyo.

Guardia 1 se gira hacia la caja metálica mientras Guardia 2 se adentra en la maleza. Avanza unos metros y sale a un claro. Sigue viendo la alambrada, y flipa.

La alambrada está destrozada. Los dinosaurios han tirado todos los árboles de la zona contra ella.

Mientras Guardia 1 continúa manipulando la caja, Guardia 2 sale asustado y gritando.

GUARDIA 2

¡Vámonos!

Guardia 1 se asusta y le sigue. Los dos vuelven al coche. Matt y Locke les ven correr como locos hacia ellos.

GUARDIA 2

¡Entrad en el coche!

Matt y Locke se meten dentro, Guardia 1 llega y también se mete, pero entonces se escucha un ruido y una sustancia negra viscosa golpea a Guardia 2 en la cara.

Los tres soldados ven la escena. Y entonces aparece un Dilofosaurio pequeño, de un metro de altura y se sube encima de Guardia 2.

Despliega su collar de colores mientras grita y escupe más veneno hacia los guardias. Guardia 1 le dispara con su ametralladora y le mata.

GUARDIA 1

¡Muere, hijo de puta!

Se hace el silencio. Matt mira al animal.

MATT

(atemorizado)

Es una cría.

Y se baja para ayudar a Guardia 2. Matt también va a salir cuando algo le hace quedarse dentro.

Un Dilofosaurio, esta vez adulto, de unos dos metros y medio, aparece de pronto, con agilidad, e hinca los dientes en la cabeza de Guardia 1. Este grita pero por poco tiempo. Le arranca la cabeza mientras pisa con el pie al otro guardia.

Matt y Locke comienzan a disparar desde el interior del vehículo, pero entonces otro Dilofo grande salta al techo del coche. Locke se asusta y enciende el motor. Da marcha atrás y los dos huyen con el coche mientras ven cómo el otro Dilofo remata a Guardia 1 mordiéndole en la cabeza.

Matt asoma el rifle por la abertura superior del coche y dispara. Pero el Dilofo del techo muerde el arma y se la quita. Luego mete la cabeza e intenta morderle. Matt se esconde en el suelo, intentando salir de su alcance. Saca su cuchillo y se lo clava varias veces.

Locke saca su pistola y apunta hacia atrás, pero en ese momento el Dilofo alcanza su brazo y tira de él, sacándolo del coche por arriba y tirándolo al camino, para después saltar sobre él.

Matt lo ve todo desde el asiento trasero, entonces se gira y ve que el vehículo se dirige solo hacia un pequeño terraplen. Se mueve hacia delante pero es demasiado tarde.

El vehículo sale volando y se despeña rodando por la cuesta hasta quedar inmóvil entre matorrales.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL** **ASALTO**

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – NOCHE**

El viento azota las palmeras. Un helicóptero surca el cielo estrellado. Desciende cuando ve el poblado de Ingen bajo él y deja a tres personas. Son tres mercenarios de BioSyn. Van de negro y están fuertemente armados con rifles.

El helicóptero despega y se aleja.

Los mercenarios se dirigen hacia la torre de la izquierda, la entrada de la central geotérmica.

 **INT. TORRE DE ENERGÍA GEOTÉRMICA, POBLADO – NOCHE**

Los tres entran y mira a su alrededor. Uno de ellos saca una radio.

MERCENARIO 1

Dodgson, estamos en la estación geotérmica. Procedemos a cortar la energía del complejo.

 **INT. SALA DE PERSONAL, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Kyle, Regis, Francis y los soldados que están en la sala de personal se asustan cuando la energía se va por completo.

KYLE

¿Qué ha pasado?

FRANCIS

Se ha ido la energía.

REGIS

¿Y la auxiliar?

Francis se encoge de hombros.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE LEVINE – NOCHE**

Levine está trabajando en su laboratorio. Todo está muy a oscuras. De pronto, la poca luz que hay se va. Levine se asusta.

LEVINE

¿Qué…?

Las puertas de las celdas se abren. Escucha su chirrido lento. Unos escalofríos le recorren todo el cuerpo.

Se da la vuelta y ve doce ojos brillantes mirándola. Y entonces se avalanzan sobre ella. Levine grita.

 **EXT. SELVA – NOCHE**

Los tres mercenarios corren por la selva. Se escucha un rugido de tiranosaurio tras ellos.

MERCENARIO 1

Se suponía que estábamos en la parte segura.

Entonces uno de los Rex adulto hace acto de presencia tras ellos. Avanza un poco y se come a uno de los mercenarios.

Los otros dos siguen corriendo por la selva, entre los árboles. El Rex parece pararse a disfrutar de su comida.

 **INT. SALA DE PERSONAL, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Francis intenta hablar por radio con Matt.

FRANCIS

Matt… Matt… Responde.

Francis hace un gesto de negación hacia Kyle y Regis.

ROGERS

Oh, Dios…

Los tres se dan la vuelta hacia el militar, que está de piedra mirando por la ventana.

Se acercan y ven a varios tiranosaurios frente a la pequeña verja de seguridad que rodea el complejo.

ROGERS

Por favor, decidme que esa verja sigue funcionando.

KYLE

¿Acaso importa?

Todos miran aterrados la escena.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Los tiranosaurios comienzan a romper las verjas de seguridad.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

Megan y King notan a los dinosaurios de las otras jaulas nerviosos. Y entonces escuchan al tiranosaurio afuera. Por la gran puerta que da al exterior ven el hocico de uno de ellos.

KING

Megan, ¿por qué hay un Tiranosaurio gigante afuera?

Megan se queda sin saber qué contestar.

 **INT. SALA DE PERSONAL, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Kyle, Regis, Francis, Rogers y varios soldados están reunidos en la sala de personal. Por la ventana ven lluvia, rayos y a los rex entrando en el perímetro.

ROGERS

Bueno, calma. Esos tiranosaurios son demasiado grandes. No pueden entrar. Estamos en una tercera planta…

KYLE

Esos no, pero si ellos han conseguido escapar significa que también lo han hecho los más pequeños.

SOLDADO

¿Habla… de velocirraptores?

KYLE

(molesto)

Afortunadamente esas versiones mejoradas de los raptores que habéis creado siguen en las incubadoras.

FRANCIS

Lo que es un problema menos.

REGIS

Dilofosaurios, Ceratosaurios, Proceratosaurios, Baryonyx… Los compis. Todos de alrededor de dos metros. Podrían entrar con facilidad.

KYLE

¿Los Herrerasaurios siguen en las jaulas?

REGIS

Sí, no ha dado tiempo a trasladarles.

ROGERS

(pensativo)

¿Y el Metria?

REGIS

En una celda especial, abajo. Seguramente volviéndose…

ROGERS

¿Por qué no lo usamos?

Todos miran a Rogers flipando.

KYLE

¿Quieres liarte a tiros contra ocho tiranosaurios?

ROGERS

O contra cualquier cosa que intente entrar. No arriesgaríamos ninguna vida.

FRANCIS

Aun así se os olvida que no tenemos electricidad. Ni podremos abrir su puerta ni podemos manejarle.

REGIS

¿Por qué demonios se han apagado los generadores auxiliares? ¿Puedes activarlos desde aquí, Francis?

FRANCIS

Están en el piso de abajo. No creo que tenga problemas.

Rogers señala a uno de sus soldados.

ROGERS

Acompáñale, Tom.

Tom asiente.

ROGERS

Los demás bajaremos a la sala de control. Nos armaremos, nos atrincheraremos y esperaremos a que vuelva la energía.

KYLE

Está bien.

ROGERS

En marcha.

Francis y Tom se van por un lado y los demás por otro.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – NOCHE**

Dos tiranosaurios rompen los cristales de la terraza de la cafetería y se meten dentro.

Uno de los soldados flipa y comienza a dispararles. Uno de los Rex se avalanza sobre él y se lo come.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Un grupo de pequeños Compsognatus atraviesan la verja perimetral y se dirigen al complejo.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

El grupo de Rogers, Kyle, Regis y los demás bajan con las linternas encendidas y llegan al pasillo principal. Miran hacia el hall, al exterior y ven las piernas de uno de los rex paseándose frente a la entrada.

Entonces el grupo gira hacia la sala de control.

 **INT. SALA DE CONTROL – NOCHE**

La sala está a oscuras. Todos se colocan en posición. Algunos de los soldados abren los armarios y cogen varias armas.

Kyle se acerca y coge una pistola.

ROGERS

Jones, a ti te necesito aquí. Los demás, coged un rifle y patrullad el perímetro. Que nada se cuele dentro.

 **INT. SÓTANOS, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Francis y Tom llegan al sótano y encuentran un panel. Francis se pone a toquetear botones.

FRANCIS

Aquí es… Veamos…

Entonces tira de una palanca y todo empieza a encenderse.

 **INT. SALA DE CONTROL – NOCHE**

Toda la sala de control se ilumina y los ordenadores se encienden. Los soldados se han ido a patrullar y dentro solo están Rogers, Regis y Kyle, además de Jones y otro soldado más.

ROGERS

Perfecto.

KYLE

Francis lo ha conseguido.

Entonces a Kyle empieza a sonarle el walkie. Se lo lleva a la oreja.

KYLE

¿Hola?

La voz débil de Levine se escucha al otro lado.

LEVINE

A…yuda…

Ed Regis se queda mirándole.

KYLE

Creo que es Levine…

Entonces Regis va hacia el soldado que controla los controles generales.

REGIS

Necesito ver la cámara de las jaulas.

El soldado teclea y aparece la imagen de la puerta del laboratorio de Levine. Está cerrada. Kyle se queda extrañado.

REGIS

¿Crees que está dentro?

KYLE

Eso creo. Apunta la cámara a las jaulas.

El soldado lo hace y Kyle ve a Megan y King entre dinosaurios agitados. El Rex está golpeando el umbral de la entrada.

KYLE

Voy a sacarla de ahí. Y a comprobar que Levine esté bien.

REGIS

Voy contigo.

Kyle asiente y los dos se dirigen hacia la puerta. Luego Regis se dirige hacia Rogers.

REGIS

Dile a alguno de tus soldados que se reúna con nosotros en el laboratorio de Levine.

ROGERS

Hecho.

REGIS

Y apagad todo lo que no sea imprescindible.

ROGERS

Haced caso al jefe, chicos. Y ahora, soltad a la bestia.

Regis y Kyle se van por la puerta.

Jones se pone el casco y activa el ordenador con el joystick. El otro soldado teclea unos segundos y pulsa con fuerza un botón.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

Una gran puerta enrejada comienza a elevarse. De ella sale el Metriacantosaurio con el casco y las ametralladoras. Ruge y comienza a avanzar.

Jones ve su avance a través de las cámaras.

Megan y King ven al Metria caminar a lo lejos, hacia la salida, donde está el Rex metiendo su cabeza.

MEGAN

Joder.

KING

¿Qué coño es eso?

El metria se para frente a la entrada y los rotores comienzan a lanzar balas contra la cabeza del rex. Éste grita y unas pocas son suficientes para hacer que huya rápidamente. Las balas le hieren de gravedad. El metria le sigue lentamente mientras ruge.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

El grupo de Compis avanza por la oscuridad del pasillo, pasando entre los pies de algunos de los soldados. Éstos se asustan pero no le dan importancia.

Siguen avanzando hasta que ven la luz que sale de la sala de control.

 **INT. SALA DE CONTROL – NOCHE**

Los compis entran dentro y ven que están Rogers, Jones y otro soldado más. Y entonces comienza el ataque. El grupo se avalanza sobre los tres al unísono.

Jones se asusta y empieza a mover el joystick de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse a los bichos de encima.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

El metria comienza a perder el control. Megan ve cómo parece estar volviéndose loco. Sus ametralladoras empiezan a disparar sin motivo ni criterio.

Y entonces observa petrificada cómo el metria gira hacia ellos poco a poco, siguiendo el movimiento en el Joystick de Jones.

MEGAN

¡Agáchate!

Megan y King se agachan justo cuando una ráfaga de balas pasa sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando los disparos cesan ven al herrerasaurio de la jaula de al lado muerto por las balas. Entonces se gira y ve que las balas también han dado a los controles de la compuerta del laboratorio de Levine. La puerta se abre mostrando una gran oscuridad dentro.

De ella salen cuatro troodones, cuatro sombras negruzcas, corriendo hacia el interior del edificio principal.

Megan no da crédito. Pero entonces ve salir algo más. Es Levine, temblando, con sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de sangre. Su piel parece hinchada, llena de ampollas, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad.

MEGAN

¡Levine!

Levine cae al suelo y avanza hacia la jaula de Megan como puede. Está muy mal. Cuando llega le abre la celda.

King sale el primero y va a alejarse, cuando ve que Megan se queda junto a la doctora se da la vuelta.

KING

Vámonos, Megan.

MEGAN

Espera. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Levine la mira con los ojos hinchados y sangrantes.

LEVINE

El antivirus… lo he… inyectado… tarde.

MEGAN

Aguante.

Pero Levine solo escupe sangre.

El metria ruge a unos metros de ellos. Cuando Megan vuelve a mirar a la doctora ya está muerta. Entonces se levanta y mira a los Microceratops de la jaula contigua. Les abre la celda para que salgan.

KING

¿Qué haces? Vamos.

MEGAN

Vamos al laboratorio.

Megan señala la entrada del laboratorio de Levine.

KING

Espero que su investigación valga tanto como dice Dodgson.

Los dos se encaminan dentro.


	7. Chapter 7

**INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Kyle y Regis avanzan por el pasillo. Entonces Kyle se detiene mientras se cachea la ropa.

KYLE

Mierda, la tarjeta de acceso. Está en mi laboratorio.

REGIS

Pues subamos rápido.

Los dos tuercen un pasillo, abren una puerta y suben por las escaleras.

En ese mismo pasillo por el que estaban segundos antes, aparecen los Troodones.

 **INT. SALA DE CONTROL – NOCHE**

Un compi sale volando por la sala de control hasta chocar contra una pared. Rogers se quita varios de encima y pisotea algunos. Los demás huyen por la puerta.

ROGERS

Joder, mierda.

Entonces se dirige hacia Jones y ve que de su cuello sale un chorro de sangre y hay varios de los compis metiendo su hocico en su cuello.

Rogers los espanta y el otro soldado, con algunas heridas, se levanta.

Rogers sale enfadado al pasillo.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Rogers mira hacia los compis que huyen.

ROGERS

Voy a matar a esos bichos.

Rogers va tras los compis mientras el soldado se queda sin saber qué hacer en la puerta. Entonces ve por el lado contrario del pasillo a los Troodones viniendo hacia él.

Varios se lanzan sobre él y grita. Se escuchan algunos disparos.

 **INT. SÓTANOS, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Francis está en una sala enorme llena de servidores, máquinas y un enorme generador. Toquetea botones sin cesar y echa gasolina por un conducto.

FRANCIS

Con esto funcionará unas horas más…

Cuando Francis se da la vuelta no ve a Tom.

FRANCIS

¿Tom?

Francis avanza por un pasillo poco iluminado. Gira por otro corredor y entonces ve a Tom en el suelo siendo devorado por un Ceratosaurio de cara roja en el pasillo.

Al fondo están las escaleras. El dinosaurio está en medio.

Francis se esconde, aterrado.

FRANCIS

Ay, Dios…

 **INT. PASILLOS LABS 2º PISO – NOCHE**

Kyle y Regis llegan al tercer piso, caminan por los desiertos corredores y llegan hasta el laboratorio de Kyle.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE KYLE – NOCHE**

Kyle y Regis entran en el laboratorio. Kyle va rápidamente hacia su escritorio, junto a la ventana, para recoger la tarjeta.

KYLE

¡La tengo!

En ese momento un tiranosaurio mete su cabeza por la ventana. Kyle se lanza tras el escritorio. El rex penetra por el laboratorio moviendo la mesa hasta arrinconar a Kyle en una esquina.

Regis se queda paralizando junto a la puerta, en la otra esquina. El rex trata de alcanzar a Kyle, pero no puede. Mientras tanto destroza con su cabeza el laboratorio.

KYLE

¡Joder!

Kyle, arrinconado por el escritorio, empeza a coger lo que hay sobre la mesa y lo lanza contra el rex.

Regis busca también por el suelo algo útil. Ve un frasco de ácido en una vitrina. Lo coge y lo lanza contra el ojo del rex.

Éste comienza a chillar y a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, tanto que el suelo empieza a agrietarse hasta romperse. Parte de suelo cede y Kyle junto con el escritorio caen al piso de abajo.

Regis se queda de pie junto a la puerta, al borde de la rotura, mientras el rex saca la cabeza del laboratorio y se aleja.

Regis se asoma por el hueco. Ve a Kyle inconsciente.

REGIS

Kyle… Mierda.

Regis se da la vuelta hacia el pasillo para bajar el piso.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE LEVINE – NOCHE**

Megan y King registran el laboratorio de la doctora Levine.

MEGAN

Lo tengo.

Megan enseña a King el CD-ROM con la investigación.

KING

Genial.

MEGAN

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

KING

Tendremos que esperar a que vengan los chicos.

MEGAN

¿Y dónde les esperamos?

KING

¿Este sitio es seguro?

MEGAN

Eso cre… Oh, Dios.

Megan ve a través del cristal del pasillo una puerta abrirse, la puerta del almacén al otro lado del pasillo. Son dos Troodones que no habían salido. Parecen dirigirse hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

MEGAN

Escóndete.

Rápidamente King se esconde tras un escritorio y Megan tras la incubadora. Coge del suelo una jeringuilla y la empuña como si fuera un cuchillo.

Los dos troodones hacen acto de presencia en el laboratorio. Olfatean con cuidado la habitación.

Megan tiembla. King también está muy nervioso. Megan asoma un poco el ojo para ver dónde están. Uno de los troodones está olisqueando un huevo roto que hay en el suelo. Empieza a lamerlo y a comer la yema.

Entonces Megan mira hacia arriba, ve la incubadora que tiene sobre ella. Ha visto antes que hay como cinco o seis huevos en ella. Y entonces vuelve a mirar donde está escondido King. Sobre el escritorio está el antivirus.

Megan le hace señas para que coja el frasco y se lo pase. King no termina de entender lo que le quiere decir.

MEGAN

(susurrando)

Pásame el frasco.

KING

¿Para qué?

MEGAN

Hazlo.

King se levanta un poco y lo coge con máximo cuidado. Después se esconde, respira y procede a hacerlo rodar por el suelo. Megan le detiene. Se asoma un segundo y ve que los troodones están mirando a otro lado.

MEGAN

Ahora.

King lo lanza, pero no con suficiente fuerza y no llega hasta donde Megan.

Los troodones parece oír algo y mueven sus cabezas hacia el frasco. Sus cabezas se quedan quietas y después vuelven a darse la vuelta.

Megan se asoma y estira el brazo para cogerlo. Recoge el frasco y justo cuando su brazo desaparece por detrás de la incubadora los troodones se giran.

Megan coge un huevo, mete la jeringa en el frasco y extrae el veneno. Tras eso lo inyecta en el huevo. Entonces cierra los ojos, respira y lanza el huevo hacia los troodones.

Los dos se ponen nerviosos e inspeccionan el lugar donde ha caído el huevo. Uno de ellos lo empieza a lamer. El otro no. El otro se da la vuelta. Megan oye sus pasos acercándose.

Coge otro huevo y repite la operación, inyectando el antivirus dentro del huevo. No sabe si va a funcionar hasta que de pronto el troodon que había probado el huevo se desploma entre convulsiones.

El otro troodon se gira hacia su compañero y pone mala cara, entonces se vuelve hacia la incubadora. Megan se pone nerviosa, no sabe qué hacer. Lanza el huevo con la esperanza de que el otro troodon lo siga, pero no lo hace. Sigue moviéndose hacia la incubadora.

Megan mira a King, nerviosa. King también lo está. No queda mucho antivirus. Carga la jeringuilla.

Entonces ve la cabeza alargada del troodon aparecer sobre ella. Y en ese momento, Megan atreviesa el paladar del animal con la jeringa, gritando. El dinosaurio empieza a convulsionar hasta que cae muerto.

Megan cae al suelo, rendida. King se queda temblando.

 **INT. ESCALERAS INTERIORES, LABS – NOCHE**

Regis está bajando por las escaleras y de pronto escucha disparos. Abre la puerta del piso de abajo y ve pasar a varios soldados de Ingen disparando. Un ceratosaurio pasa justo frente a él. Regis cierra la puerta de golpe.

 **INT. SÓTANOS, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Francis, nervioso, abre las puertas de uno de los ascensores. Mira hacia arriba, son muchos metros. Pero es su única opción.

Nota unos ruidos por el pasillo. Y una sombra. El ceratosaurio que se había comido a Tom. Está llegando.

Francis se agarra a los cables y empieza a trepar.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DERRUIDO – NOCHE**

Kyle abre los ojos lleno de escombros. Se levanta y ve el agujero que ha causado el rex en el piso de arriba. Ve que tiene en su mano la tarjeta llave. Rápidamente se pone en pie y se dirige a la salida.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

Kyle llega a las jaulas y ve la jaula de Megan abierta y también la compuerta que conduce al laboratorio. Kyle grita.

KYLE

¿Megan?

Entonces ve el cuerpo de la doctora Levine tirado en el suelo lleno de ampollas. Se acerca y ve el horror.

KYLE

Joder, no.

Un rugido. Es el metria. Está junto a la entrada. Le ha visto.

Kyle echa a correr y entonces ve, al fondo de la compuerta, a Megan y a King salir del laboratorio de Levine. Le han oído.

MEGAN

¡Kyle!

KYLE

¡Escondeos!

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE LEVINE – NOCHE**

Kyle corre mientras Megan y King se esconden. King se da la vuelta y se esconde tras las cajas del final del pasillo, mientras que Megan vuelve a meterse al laboratorio.

Kyle corre y se mete por la puerta de la izquierda, en el almacén.

El metria entra por la compuerta y avanza por el pasillo, despacio, mirando a través de su casco alguna señal térmica.

Megan asoma la cabeza por el cristal del laboratorio, y al otro lado del pasillo, por el cristal, ve a Kyle escondido tras una estantería.

Kyle sin querer hace algo de ruido y el metria se gira hacia él. Megan tiembla. El metria avanza por el pasillo hasta la puerta que da al almacén. Si entra Kyle está perdido, no hay otra salida.

Megan siente el corazón a mil. Entonces coge lo primero que ve, una taza. La coge y va hacia la puerta. Se lo piensa y mira a King escondido tras las cajas. Lanza la taza justo a sus pies. King se queda flipando.

El metria se vuelve a dar la vuelta y avanza hacia las cajas.

King mira con odio a Megan.

KING

¡Zorra!

El metria destroza las cajas y ve a King, al descubierto. Se queda paralizado. No tiene salida. El metria le mira a través del casco. Abre la boca y lanza el primer mordisco en su hombro. King cae al suelo retorcido de dolor.

Megan aprovecha para salir por la puerta al pasillo, dando la espalda al metria, e ir a la puerta del almacén. Kyle sale y ambos avanzan sin hacer ruido hasta la salida mientras el metria merienda.

 **INT. COMPLEJO, ZONA DE JAULAS – NOCHE**

Kyle y Megan corren de vuelta al interior del edificio principal. Kyle está desconcertado. Necesita parar un segundo.

KYLE

Le… le has matado.

MEGAN

Te he salvado la vida.

Kyle no sabe qué decir.

MEGAN

King era una persona horrible. Era o él o tú. Y te he elegido a ti. Deberías estar contento.

KYLE

(con ironía)

Es lo más romántico que nadie ha hecho por mí nunca, en serio.

MEGAN

Tienes que saberlo. No soy buena persona. Mi vida se ha jodido en diferentes ocasiones y… Esta isla me ha hecho cambiar.

KYLE

¿Esta isla?

MEGAN

Tú, especialmente tú.

Megan y Kyle se quedan mirándose el uno al otro. Megan espera lanzarse para besarle, pero Kyle aparta la mirada y sigue andando.

KYLE

No perdamos el tiempo. Tenemos que llegar a la sala de control. Ahí están los demás. En cuanto te vean se me van a echar encima…

Megan suspira apenada y le sigue.

 **INT. PASILLOS 2ª PLANTA – NOCHE**

Un rayo asusta a Regis, que camina desorientado por los pasillos de los laboratorios. Entonces empieza a escuchar un ruido lejano acompañado de golpes metálicos. Parece una voz humana.

REGIS

¿Hola?

La voz de Francis suena a lo lejos.

FRANCIS

¡Ayuda!

Regis se gira y ve la puerta de ascensor. Se acerca y con fuerza la abre. Mira hacia abajo y ve a Francis trepando por los cables del ascensor.

FRANCIS

Regis, ayúdame.

Regis mira más abajo, hacia el fondo, y ve un Ceratosaurio. Casi todo su cuerpo está dentro del hueco de ascensor, solo la cola se sale por la puerta abierta. Y a los pies del dinosaurio está el techo del ascensor.

Regis se tira al suelo para estirar el brazo y tratar de llegar hasta Francis, pero necesita escalar más.

FRANCIS

No voy a aguantar mucho más.

El cable empieza a moverse salvajemente. Es el ceratosaurio, que está mordiéndolo.

Regis se levanta y piensa algo. Entonces pulsa el botón del ascensor y la caja, situada a los pies del cerato, empieza a elevarse. La cola del dinosaurio queda atrapada y el animal grita.

Francis se eleva un metro, lo suficiente para llegar hasta Regis. Éste le coge y tira de él hasta el pasillo.

Francis coge aire. Regis también. Se siguen escuchando los ruidos del dinosaurio gritar por su cola.

FRANCIS

Gracias.

REGIS

Un placer.

Entonces una puerta se abre de golpe y aparece otro ceratosaurio. Se vuelve hacia ellos y les mira directamente. Regis y Francis se cagan de miedo.

La fuerza del ascensor secciona la cola del cerato de abajo y los cables junto con el ascensor empiezan a elevarse.

Regis mira a Francis.

REGIS

Vamos.

Francis mira al otro ceratosaurio. Se acerca por el pasillo.

Los dos saltan a los cables, se agarran y comienzan a elevarse mientras el ceratosaurio se lanza a por ellos y cae junto con el otro cerato por el hueco del ascensor.

La caja del ascensor se para en el piso en el que estaban y los dos pueden alcanzar una escalerilla que sube.

FRANCIS

Esta escalera llega a la azotea.

REGIS

Genial. Vamos.

Los dos ascienden sin mirar a los rugientes dinosaurios que dejan abajo.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Kyle se detiene. Escucha unos golpes lejanos. Mira a Megan.

KYLE

¿Has oído eso?

MEGAN

¿Qué es?

KYLE

No lo sé. Ha sonado por ahí.

Kyle desenfunda la pistola y camina hacia el ruido por el pasillo.

MEGAN

¿Y si es un Troodon?

KYLE

Si has matado a dos sólo quedan cuatro.

MEGAN

Pero ya no hay antivirus.

KYLE

Entonces que no nos muerdan.

Siguen avanzando.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – NOCHE**

Los dos llegan a lo que queda de la cafetería del complejo. La terraza está destrozada debido a los tiranosaurios, aunque parece que se han ido. No habría mucho ruido de no ser por la tormenta, la lluvia y los rayos.

En medio de la estancia hay un vehículo de los guardias de seguridad aparcado.

KYLE

Puede que alguno de los hombres de Rogers esté por aquí.

Y entonces algo le golpea en la cabeza y Kyle se desmaya.


	8. Chapter 8

**EXT. AZOTEA, LABS – NOCHE**

Regis y Francis llegan al tejado. Hace frío y mucho viento.

FRANCIS

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

REGIS

Buscar por dónde bajar y encontrar un coche.

FRANCIS

¿Y Kyle y los demás?

REGIS

Aparcamos en el hall, entramos en la sala de control y les sacamos.

FRANCIS

Me gusta la idea.

 **INT. CAFETERÍA, LABS – NOCHE**

Kyle se despierta maniatado a una de las sillas de la cafetería. Ve a los dos mercenarios de BioSyn, Colin y Derek. Megan está con ellos, pero tiene las manos atadas. Está sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo que estaba aparcado en medio de la estancia.

Los dos mercenarios van hacia él, sonriendo.

COLIN

¿Ya estás despierto?

KYLE

¿Quienes sois?

DEREK

Viejos amigos de tu novia.

Kyle se gira hacia Megan, le mira con cara triste. Kyle intenta soltarse, pero no puede.

KYLE

Cortamos ayer.

COLIN

Vaya, qué pena.

KYLE

Si queréis dinosaurios son todos vuestros. Están por todo el laboratorio.

DEREK

Ni a Colin ni a mí nos gustan los laboratorios. Así que preferimos que nos hagas tú los recados.

Colin le muestra una lista de cosas.

COLIN

Queremos estos embriones y, además, queremos la puta investigación de Levine.

KYLE

¿Y si no?

COLIN

Nos cargamos a tu novia.

Kyle mira preocupado a Megan.

KYLE

Trabaja para vosotros. ¿Cómo sé que no es un farol?

Colin se vuelve hacia Derek.

COLIN

Derek, dispárale en la pierna.

Derek saca la pistola y va hacia la puerta del coche. Megan se pone nerviosa y tiene miedo. Kyle puede verlo en su mirada.

KYLE

Vale, vale.

Derek se detiene.

KYLE

Os conseguiré todo lo que queráis.

Colin saca algunas cosas de una bolsa. Un frasco de espuma de afeitar como el que entregaron a Megan y una radio. Dejan las cosas dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta.

COLIN

Volvemos al poblado. Te esperaremos allí. Si te comen, nos mandas un mensajito.

KYLE

Genial.

Derek saca un cuchillo y corta una de las cuerdas de Kyle. Lo hace para que pueda desatarse por sí mismo pero tarde un poco.

Los dos mercenarios se meten dentro del coche, arrancan y salen por la cristalera rota de la terraza. El vehículo desaparece por la selva. Pero entonces un tiranosaurio atraído por el ruido asoma su cabeza. Lentamente se mete dentro de la cafetería.

Kyle se desata lentamente. Pero no le va a dar tiempo. Se levanta con la silla aún pegada al culo y comienza a retroceder. Llega hasta la parte trasera de la barra y allí sigue desatándose.

El rex mete su cabeza sobre la barra y ve la silla con las cuerdas tiradas, no está Kyle. Está debajo de la barra, escondido. Y es ahí donde ve un mando a distancia. Lo coge. Asoma la mano y pulsa un botón. Parece que no da resultado.

Comienza a gatear por la barra para hacer que el mando funcione. Y entonces lo consigue.

Una música atronadora de los ochenta suena y el proyector se enciende, mostrando un videoclip musical. El rex se vuelve hacia él y flipa, empieza a rugir y se lanza directo a morder a las chicas bailongas. Golpea el muro y sacude la cabeza, confuso.

Kyle salta la barra y corre hacia la salida.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Kyle descansa en un recobeco del pasillo y se agacha para coger aire. Se toca el pecho y nota algo. Hay algo en el bolsillo de su bata. Mira y es el CD-ROM con la investigación de Levine. Kyle sonríe.

KYLE

Megan…

Entonces sigue caminando hacia la zona de embriones y la planta manufacturera.

 **INT. PLANTA MANUFACTURERA – NOCHE**

La enorme estancia rectangular y alargada estaba vacía. Toda llena de incubadoras, probetas de cristal gigantes con pruebas y fetos de dinosaurio y grandes brazos mecánicos.

Kyle corre hacia la zona donde guardan los embriones. Saca el bote de afeitar y abre la tapa del refrigerador de embriones. Va metiéndolos uno a uno en el bote y después cierra la tapa.

KYLE

¡Hecho!

Kyle se da la vuelta y entonces aparece un Troodon tras él. Kyle se queda de piedra.

Entonces Kyle echa a correr hacia la salida pero otro troodon sale por ahí y le corta el paso. Entonces no le queda más remedio que subir unas escaleras de metal para llegar a una delgada plataforma que cruza toda la estancia.

Uno de los troodones sube también por las escaleras y le sigue. Kyle corre por la pasarela pero entonces ve cómo el otro troodon ya está subiendo por el lado contrario. Ahora está atrapado.

Los dos se le acercan por ambos lados, le han tendido una trampa. Ya no hay escapatoria. La plataforma está demasiado alta. Entonces ve uno de los brazos robóticos de la incubadora y cuando los troodones van a por él se lanza y se agarra en ella.

Los troodones se asoman por la plataforma y se estiran para pegarle un bocado mientras Kyle intenta escalar por ella, pero no puede, está colgado.

Y entonces un disparo por debajo de la plataforma metálica hace saltar en sangre a uno de los troodones. Kyle mira al suelo y ve a Rogers bajo la plataforma, con una escopeta.

ROGERS

Lárgate, Kyle.

Rogers carga la escopeta y apunta al otro troodon, pero este salta sobre él y le muerde en el hombro profundamente. La escopeta cae.

Rogers saca un cuchillo grande y apuñala en el ojo al troodon. Kyle coge la escopeta y cuando el troodon se aparta de Rogers con el ojo reventado, Kyle abate al dinosaurio.

Todo en calma. Rogers está herido y cae al suelo.

ROGERS

Joder, escuece mucho.

Kyle ve que empiezan a salir ampollas. Se lamenta.

KYLE

Rogers… gracias.

ROGERS

Dime si es grave.

KYLE

Lo es. Esos bichos son venenosos.

ROGERS

¿Cómo de venenosos?

KYLE

Demasiado.

Rogers se queda cabizbajo.

ROGERS

¿Antiveneno?

Kyle niega con la cabeza

ROGERS

Pues menuda me han liado.

Kyle le levanta y le coge de los hombros.

KYLE

Te llevaremos lo antes posible a un hospital. Aguanta un poco. Vamos.

Los dos caminan hacia las escaleras que suben al hall.

 **EXT. APARCAMIENTO DE TIERRA, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Regis y Francis intentan abrir los pocos coches que hay en el aparcamiento. Ninguno está abierto. Hay mucha lluvia y viento, pero ningún dinosaurio a la vista.

Sin embargo, ven unos ojos brillantes. Regis agarra a Francis. Se esconden tras uno de los coches abandonados.

Uno de los troodones va hacia ellos, está al otro lado del coche. Lo está rodeando lentamente.

Regis y Francis, agachados, se dirigen hacia la parte de atrás mientras el troodon está acercándose al morro del coche. Y cuando los dos pegan sus espaldas contra el maletero ven al otro troodon mirándoles con la boca abierta.

Y de pronto un coche de los guardias de Ingen pasa a toda velocidad y destroza al dinosaurio con el parachoques. El atropello es brutal y el animal muere al instante. El coche frena junto a ellos.

Regis y Francis flipan. Miran hacia el asiento del conductor y ven a Matt, sacando su rifle por la ventanilla del conductor. El coche está bastante hecho polvo, pero resiste.

MATT

Subid, rápido.

Matt apunta al último troodon y dispara. Su cabeza salta por los aires.

 **INT. HALL DE LOS LABORATORIOS – NOCHE**

Kyle y Rogers escuchan el disparo.

KYLE

Ha sonado afuera.

Los dos salen del complejo y giran a la derecha hacia el aparcamiento.

 **EXT. APARCAMIENTO DE TIERRA, COMPLEJO LABS – NOCHE**

Kyle ve a Regis y a Francis subir, pero el disparo ha atraido a un Tiranosaurio. Este ruge y va hacia el coche.

KYLE

Mierda.

Rogers saca una bengala de su cinturón y aparta a Kyle.

ROGERS

Ve hacia el coche, ya.

KYLE

¿Qué?

Rogers enciende la bengala y empieza a correr hacia el rex para distraerlo.

KYLE

Joder.

Kyle corre como loco hacia el coche de Matt. Sube y todos ven a Rogers corriendo hacia los árboles con la bengala encendida.

El rex no tarda mucho en darle alcance. Le tira al suelo y primero le arranca una pierna. Rogers grita. No parece gustarle y entonces le pega un pisotón seco que se mata.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos en el coche.

FRANCIS

Vamos, arranca.

Matt pisa el acelerador y el coche se pierde por uno de los caminos de tierra. El rex ruge entre el viento, la lluvia y con los rayos de la tormenta de fondo.

 **EXT. SELVA – DÍA**

Ha amanecido y la tormenta se ha ido. El sol brilla en lo alto.

El coche de Matt está aparcado junto a un riachuelo. Regis está dentro, medio dormido.

Matt está agachado en el riachuelo llenando la cantimplora. Francis y Kyle están de pie junto a él.

FRANCIS

Con un rifle poco vamos a poder hacer.

KYLE

Les daré los embriones y el CD y nos dejarán en paz.

MATT

No lo creo. Nos pegarán un tiro lo más seguro.

KYLE

¿Tienes algo pensado?

Matt niega con la cabeza.

FRANCIS

Yo voy a mear.

KYLE

Y yo. Nunca me ha gustado ir a un intercambio con la vejiga llena.

Kyle se adentra un poco en el bosque y se pone a mear. Entonces ve algo en el suelo que le llama su atención. Deja lo que está haciendo y se acerca.

Es un montículo de piedras bastante redondeadas, amontonadas casi piramidalmente. Están llenas de restos de excrementos de dinosaurio. Se queda extrañado y coge una. La examina y la huele.

Cuando vuelve hacia el riachuelo ve a Matt completamente paralizado. Regis sigue durmiendo en el coche, pero Matt parece estar viendo algo en el río que Kyle no ve. Francis aparece junto a Kyle.

FRANCIS

¿Qué ocurre?

Kyle le hace el gesto de que se calle y se asoma por los matorrales. Junto al río ve una cría de Baryonyx. Está empieza a berrerar y justo aparece un adulto, de dos metros de altura y andando de forma casi cuadrúpeda, como un cocodrilo. Va hacia Matt. Matt corre.

De pronto se escucha un rugido proveniente del camino. Es el Metria aún con el casco y las ametralladoras. El coche en medio. Regis se despierta cuando el baryonyx se echa sobre el coche y lo tumba. El metria lo rodea mientras Regis sale por el techo del vehículo y corre hacia Matt y los demás.

Ambos dinosaurios empiezan una pelea feroz junto al coche tumbado.

Los cuatro se esconden.

REGIS

El metria nos está siguiendo.

FRANCIS

A saber qué le habrán hecho esos científicos chalados. (Se gira hacia Kyle) Con perdón.

KYLE

No tengo nada que ver con ese bicho.

MATT

Veo el pueblo desde aquí.

Se escucha el rugido del metria a lo lejos. Todos se asustan un poco.

MATT

Tienen un helicóptero. Si lo robamos creo que podré pilotarlo.

KYLE

Genial.

FRANCIS

Escuchad… Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo.

Todos le miran extrañados.

FRANCIS

Sólo es un plan B, por si el intercambio sale mal.

KYLE

¿Qué es?

FRANCIS

Será mejor que no os lo diga…

KYLE

Francis…

Francis se aleja por un pequeño sendero.

FRANCIS

Voy a rodear el poblado. Dadme un minuto de margen.

Francis se adentra en la selva mientras los demás descansan junto a un árbol. Kyle está nervioso.

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – DÍA**

Kyle, Matt y Regis aparecen por el camino hacia el poblado. Éste está bastante destrozado por el huracán.

Sobre el edificio de comunicaciones hay un helicóptero, en el tejado. Y frente a él hay cuatro personas. Los dos mercenarios, Megan maniatada sentada sobre un trozo de cemento y alguien nuevo, DODGSON. Al ver a los tres tipos venir por el camino sonríe.

Los mercenarios y Dodsgson se aproximan lentamente hacia ellos hasta que todos se encuentran en el centro del poblado.

Dodgson está muy sonriente. Tiene un rifle entre sus manos. Los mercenarios también tienen uno cada uno. Matt es el único del grupo Ingen con un rifle. Dodgson lo ve.

DODGSON

Bienvenidos. No se permiten armas.

Matt tira el rifle al suelo. Dodgson entonces se dirige a Kyle.

DODGSON

Kyle Clements. Megan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Kyle mira a Megan. Ambos se miran. Parece haber estado llorando toda la noche. Colin la tiene agarrada fuertemente.

KYLE

Tengo lo que quieres. Suéltala.

DODGSON

Veamos.

Kyle saca de su bata el bote con los embriones y el CD con la investigación de Levine. Dodgson lo coge.

 **INT. CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES, POBLADO – DÍA**

Francis, agachado y sin hacer ningún ruido, escala por un muro de cemento y, por una ventana rota, se mete dentro del centro de comunciaciones.

Avanza escondido hasta una pequeña sala de ordenadores.

FRANCIS

Por favor, por favor…

Francis da varios botones y entonces las pantallas se encienden.

FRANCIS

Bien.

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – DÍA**

Dodgson cierra la tapa del bote, sonriente.

DODGSON

Buen trabajo, Kyle. Muy buen trabajo.

KYLE

Suéltala.

DODGSON

Nah.

Dodgson apunta con su rifle a Regis y le dispara a la cabeza. Éste cae al suelo muerto. Kyle y Matt se quedan paralizados. Dodgson se dispone a disparar a Kyle y a Matt cuando se detiene. Un rugido suena cerca. Es el Metriacantosaurio.

Dodgson se gira hacia uno de los lados del poblado y en ese momento empiezan a llover balas hacia ellos. El metria con las ametralladoras rotatorias sale de unos matorrales.

Los disparos alcanzan a Derek, que muere al instante. Kyle y Matt salen corriendo, y también Dodgson, Colin y Megan.

El metria sigue disparando hacia Dodgson y Colin.

 **INT. CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES, POBLADO – DÍA**

Francis está controlando al metria desde el ordenador de la central. Pero en ese momento se le acaban las balas. Su expresión cambia.

FRANCIS

Mierda.

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – DÍA**

El metria ruge, descontrolado. Empieza a golpear el casco contra el suelo y lo rompe, dejando ver su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Dodgson y Colin disparan contra el metria, pero se les acaba las balas. Colin empieza a correr hacia el centro de comunicaciones para coger el helicóptero mientras Dodgson agarra a Megan para usarla como escudo humano-cebo.

MEGAN

Suéltame, hijo de puta.

DODGSON

Cállate.

Matt y Kyle ven la escena.

MATT

Voy a por el cabrón que huye.

Kyle asiente.

Matt sale corriendo bordeando el poblado procurando dar la espalda al metria. Kyle sale de su escondite y empieza a tirar piedras al dinosaurio.

KYLE

Ven a por mí.

El metria va a por él. Kyle sube las escaleras de madera de la casa de los barracones. El metria no puede seguirle.

Megan golpea a Dodgson y logra soltarse de él. Empieza a correr maniatada por el pueblo. Dodgson cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápido.

Megan se esconde debajo de un coche.

Dodgson va hacia el centro para coger también el helicóptero pero algo cae frente a las escaleras que suben al edificio. Ve que es el walkie talkie que le dio Colin a Kyle. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Kyle en la balconada, escondiéndose acto seguido. El walkie provoca interferencias. Y el ruido atrae al metria. Con el camino bloqueado, solo puede retroceder de nuevo hacia el poblado.

 **EXT. AZOTEA DEL CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES – DÍA**

Colin está a punto de poner en marcha el helicóptero cuando llega Matt y lo saca a la fuerza. Le da varios puñetazos, pero Colin parece bastante duro y no se achanta. Ambos pelean.

Colin queda noqueado con un derechazo de Matt. Cae al suelo y tras él aparece Francis con un aparato eléctrico.

MATT

Bien hecho.

 **EXT. POBLADO DE INGEN – DÍA**

Dodgson busca esconderse. Se mete bajo el mismo coche que Megan. El metria les está buscando.

Dodgson intenta hacerse más hueco debajo del coche. Megan no le deja. Dodgson intenta echarla fuera del coche.

DODGSON

Quítate, zorra.

MEGAN

Ni lo sueñes.

Megan apoya la espalda contra la rueda y comienza a hacer presión con las piernas para sacar a Dodgson de debajo del coche.

DODGSON

No…

El cuerpo de Dodgson es arrastrado sobre el barro. Escucha el rugido del metria acercándose. Mira furibundo a Megan.

Y de pronto algo tira de él hacia fuera. El metria. Megan ve cómo Dodgson grita antes de que el dinosaurio le introduzca el morro en las tripas y se las arranque. Dodgson grita inmóvil. Megan cierra los ojos.

Matt arroja a Colin desde la azotea a las escaleras de abajo, maniatado. Kyle se acerca a él y recoge el walkie que había tirado. Mira al metria, sigue comiédose a Dodgson.

Kyle hace levantar a Colin del suelo y le coloca el walkie en el pecho, colgado del chaleco. El aparato hace ruido estático. Colin parece algo mareado.

KYLE

Te recomiendo que corras. Hacia allí.

Kyle señala la salida del pueblo. Pasando cerca del metriacantosaurio.

KYLE

Si corres lo suficiente te salvarás.

COLIN

No, no me hagas esto. Lo siento.

KYLE

Tarde. Haberte pensado mejor lo secuestrar a mi novia.

COLIN

Pero… si habiáis cortado…

El metria se gira de pronto.

KYLE

Corre.

Colin comienza a correr hacia la salida del poblado con las manos atadas a la espalda. Esquiva algunas dentelladas del metria y éste le sigue. Los dos desaparecen por la selva.

La cabeza de Kyle aparece por los bajos del coche. Saca a Megan y le corta las cuerdas. Megan le abraza. Kyle también.

 **EXT. CIELO SOBRE ISLA SORNA – DÍA**

Matt pilota el helicóptero con Francis a su lado. En la parte trasera están Kyle y Megan, sentados tranquilamente.

KYLE

¿Sabes? Tenías razón.

MEGAN

¿Sobre qué?

KYLE

Algunos herbívoros se ponen enfermos porque comen las plantas venenosas.

MEGAN

Cuéntame.

KYLE

Encontré una pila de piedras redondeadas. Una auténtica cagada de piedras.

MEGAN

Muchas aves ingieren piedras pequeñas para triturar la comida durante la digestión. Luego las defecan.

KYLE

Supongo que comerán las plantas sin querer, al comer las piedras.

MEGAN

Eso explicaría por qué enferman de forma regular. Lo hacen cada vez que necesitan comer piedras.

Ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro. Sonriendo.

MEGAN

¿Qué?

Kyle saca el bote de espuma de afeitar. Megan lo ve y lo coge. Entonces lo tira fuera del helicóptero.

Kyle sonríe. Megan le besa.

El helicóptero se aleja por el horizonte.

 **EXT. CAMPA JUNTO A COMPLEJO LABS – DÍA**

Colin corre maniatado hasta llegar al complejo de los laboratorios. Busca refugio. Está fatigado. Entra dentro.

 **INT. PLANTA MANUFACTURERA – DÍA**

Dentro de las incubadoras de la planta de manufacturación hay diversos huevos. Algunos comienzan a moverse, otros a romperse. Diversas crías de velocirraptor nacen de ellos.

 **INT. PASILLOS DE LOS LABORATORIOS – DÍA**

Los pasillos abandonados y oscuros del complejo muestran varios cadáveres de soldados de los hombres de Rogers.

 **INT. LABORATORIO DE LEVINE – DÍA**

A través de la compuerta que da al laboratorio se llega al laboratorio de Levine. Allí hay otra incubadora. Sobre ella hay cinco huevos intactos. Uno bastante grande se empieza a resquebrajar.

Un hocico largo sale. La cáscara salta en pedazos. Un Spinosaurio bebé chilla al nacer.

—

 **FIN**


End file.
